See me as I am
by kitsunegyrl
Summary: AU,Shonnen Ai ,yaoi, and language. One day Naruto decides to leave his mask off and be seen as he really is. Kyuubi and Narutoxharem Yaoi and coarse language
1. The mask breaks

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

**See me as I am **

It was just another day for me; another day to train, to be yelled at ,hit, insulted and humiliated. I sighed as I walked to the training ground, kicking pebbles at my feet. I was tired of wearing my mask. Tired of being happy and pretending to care when I couldn't really give a damn about the whole situation. Pretending to be weak and stupid when I am actually smarter than Sakura.

Smiling, I suddenly decided to NOT wear my mask. Let them see the real me, see what I am really like.

Smirking, I picked up my pace and made it to the bridge. I leaned over the bridge, staring in the stream. I hadn't even bothered to say " Morning" to my teammates. I felt them staring at my back and I ignored them.

"Naruto, are you ok ?" I heard Sakura ask.

I turned and looked at her " No, I am not fine and I haven't been fine for years now ...why do you ask ?" Needless to say, that shocked her, judging by her face. I just turned and looked at the water again. I felt her come up and get ready to touch me. I moved to the left and out of her reach. "Sakura please do NOT touch me, I hate being touched!!" I said with a bit more force than necessary.

She just stared at me and then I heard Sasuke. "Dobe, calm down. "

" You know my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Not dobe, baka, demon or monster. You want to speak to me then either call me Uzamaki -kun or Naruto -kun, Otherwise I will NOT acknowledge you...understand?" Needless to say they looked completely shell shocked. I walked away from them and sat down at the foot of a tree.

I heard Kakashi-sensei arrive with his usual lateness and pathetic excuses.

I walked over and looked at him while Sakura called him a liar. "You know Kakashi-sensei... I really am tired of your excuses and to be honest they are a waste of my time. So what are we doing today ?"

Kakashi had looked at me and narrowed his one visible eye at me and said, "Training is cancelled today. "

I shrugged and walked away. Good, now I can spend some time getting caught up with my reading.

"Except for you, Naruto. " I heard Kakashi say.

I stopped, sighed, and walked back, not even trying to hide my annoyance at this turn of events. Sakura and Sasuke just watched me, waiting for me to jump for joy and glomp Kakashi -sensei. Hell will freeze over long before I do that. After all my mask is gone and I no longer have to pretend...wow, this is such a liberating feeling and for once I am actually ..._happy_.

"All right, Sasuke and Sakura, you are free to go." I heard Kakashi tell them. I watched them leave slowly. " Naruto, what is wrong?" Kakashi asked .

I looked him right in his visible eye and told him. " Sensei, I am not always happy, stupid, foolish or childish. I loathe being touched and I do not trust easily, in fact I can count on one hand how many people I trust . Kinda sad, huh? For over ten years I have been wearing a mask. I am tired of wearing it. So now you are seeing the real me."

Kakashi just looked at me. "I see. Well, if that is the case, we are going to train and see just how strong you really are. Come on." He led the way to the field. "Naruto, now tell me the truth about yourself; your likes and dislikes, dreams, hobbies, et cetera..."

I stopped and looked at him. " My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my privacy, reading, training, learning new things. My dislikes are prejudiced people, and being judged by my looks. My dream is to be seen as I really am and if becoming Hokage will help me in that, then so be it. "

By this time we had reached the grounds and were facing each other. Kakashi smiled and said, "Nice to meet you. I am Hatake Kakashi. My likes are Icha Icha novels and training, my dislikes are people that break the rules, my dream is my own. "

I actually smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Kakashi -sensei. " I said as I got into my stance. I could feel Sasuke and Sakura in the trees watching and listening. Next thing I knew I saw Kakashi going for his weapons. I attacked with all the speed and strength that I had.

This fight went on for well over two and a half hours and ended in a stalemate. Both of us lay on the ground panting.

"Good job, Naruto. I see that I will have to give you extra training. "

I looked at him and smirked .


	2. See me

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi stood up and held his hand out to me. " Come on, Naruto. I will treat you to lunch anywhere you want. "

"Thanks." I said as I took his hand and pulled myself up. We started walking off the training grounds and headed towards town.

" You know Naruto, now that I know what you are capable of I will be pushing harder and I will be expecting more from you. In fact, I am very impressed with your skills and, if you want, I will be very willing to find some time for extra training for you. Are you interested?"

" Yes, I would like that a lot. Thank you Kakashi-sensei and I promise that I will not let you down." _Hmmm, things are definitely going to get interesting now. _I smirked to myself. I wonderd what Sasuke and Sakura thought when they saw my little spar with Kakashi-sensei. Of course, from now on I will NOT be holding back on them anymore; from here out, it is all or nothing.

As we reached Ichiraku's, I sat down next to Kakashi-sensei and ordered my fave; miso ramen and lots of it. We ate and discussed my new schedule and all that he would be expecting of me. After he paid the bill , I thanked him once again and we went our separate ways.

I left Kakashi and started to go to the Konoha library when I felt a rock hit my back.

"Demon filth! " I heard a voice sneer.

I turned slowly to see an older woman. I picked up a rock and nailed her right between the eyes with it. "Hurts, doesn't it ?" I asked as she started to bleed. "You know, I am tired of taking shit from you people! I, myself, have NEVER done anything to any of you to deserve this shit. But, you all know what? I am the ONLY PERSON THAT CAN CONTROL THE DEMON KYUUBI !! Yeah just 'lil old me."

By that time, a crowd had gathered and, of course, I was past all caring at who heard the awful truth." I have NEVER let Kyuubi wreak the havoc that he has wanted and I NEVER will. He wants to destroy ALL OF YOU for the way YOU have treated ME! Yeah, how funny is that? The demon treats me better than all of you . Pretty freaking ironic wouldn't all of you say? " With that I turnd and walked away.

As I get to the library I felt someone grab me from behind. Before I can react I hear, " My friend, I have never treated you badly ..have I ?"

I turned and faced Lee. "No, Lee. You have been nothing but the very best friend I could ever have, thank you ." I say as I gave him a fast hug. " I am just tired of wearing my mask and I am tired of their abuse. So I have taken the mask off and finally told them the damn truth. " I shrug as we walked into the library . Lee and I walked to the counter to get the books that we requested over a month ago. Lee and I talked about our training as we walked to our apartment building.

"You mean to tell me that you are finally going to show that Uchiha that you are stronger than him? " Lee started laughing. " I wish that I could be there to see it! Please tell me all the details !!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Lee, I will tell you everything. I swear!!" Patting him on the back, I go into my apartment as he walked down to his.

Almost two years ago Lee's parents had died and he became an orphan. The Hokage had given him an apartment in my building; two doors away from me, to be exact. I met him a few days after he moved in. He was crying because of what some kids had said about him not having chakra and being weak. I started to talk to him and we became fast friends. We told each other everything, then last year he became Gai-sensei's student. I use to go out there during the evenings and train with Lee, and Gai-sensei would find us on the ground passed out from over exertion. Funny thing though, Gai- sensei NEVER reprimanded us for training together. Instead, he would "help me" train with taijutsu, speed and strength. Needless to say, it has paid off. Just this past year I passed the academy exam and then got Kakashi-sensei as my trainer.

Yet, every evening I still train with Lee and Gai-sensei.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring, _I ought as I take a shower. Afterwards, I dressed in my pajamas and laid back on my bed to read the Art of War by Sun Tzu.


	3. I am better than I let on

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

**Kakashi POV **

I had just handed Iruka the day's training schedule and waited for him to say something about Naruto. Instead, all he did was read it ,smirk and nod. "Iruka-sensei is there something you would like to share with me?" I ask while looking him in the eye.

"No. " Iruka said with a smile.

I felt my eye narrowing when Gai came in and handed Iruka his schedule. I turned and walked over to where the other jounin were standing and started to tell them what had happened today with Naruto. Of course, they looked shocked when I told them that the spar ended in a stalemate. Gai was standing next to me with Iruka, looking at me intently.

"Kakashi, you didn't go all out did you?" Gai asked quietly.

I felt shocked that he would ask me such a thing. After all, Naruto is a genin and me going all out would probably result in his death. " What?! Of course not! "

"Come to my training field tomorrow at 5 p.m. and do NOT be late Kakashi. I mean it, because if you are you will miss out on something very interesting."

I noticed that Gai and Iruka exchanged a knowing look and they both walked away. I heard Asuma ask the question on all of our minds. " What the hell was that about ?"

**Next Day**

**Naruto POV**

I wake up to see Lee leaning over me . "Lee, what the hell are you doing?" I demand.

Laughing, he straightend up and said, " Come on, Naruto-kun. We have a full day ahead of us and I have a feeling that Gai- sensei is going to train us 'til we drop!"

I give a small smirk and get up. Walking to the bathroom I can smell the breakfast that Lee has brought over. "Mmmm, sooo... what did you bring over today?"

" My special eggs, sausage, and home made biscuits. "

I feel myself drooling. Lee is as awesome at cooking and baking as he is at taijutsu. I swear he would make some man or woman a damn fine mate. " Lee, you spoil me ...thank you. " I watch as Lee turns a very nice shade of red. Walking past him into my bathroom, I get dressed, brush my teeth and attempt to tame my hair. Leaving the bathroom, I walk to my kitchen to find Lee, Gai-sensei, and Genma-sensei. "Morning all, how you all doing?" I ask as I have a seat at the table.

**" Hey kit, hurry before that Genma grabs all the food !!!" **

I almost choke on orange juice hearing Kyuubi snarling about Genma-sensei and his gluttony over Lee's cooking. So, I do as Kyuubi commands and load up my plate. I can hear the conversation taking place around me. I really do not feel like participating, so I don't.

Gai-sensei suddenly says, "Naruto, at tonight's training with both Genma-sensei and myself I expect you to go ALL out and I do mean for you to pull out all the stops. Am I understood ? " Gai- sensei is all but glaring at me.

" Yes, Gai-sensei. I will give it my all." I look over and Genma-sensei is looking at me with a strange feral look on his face and I suddenly feel nervous.

After eating breakfast Lee and I get the dishes done in record time and we all leave for training and work.

**"Kit, tonight is going to be a demonstration of your abilities." **

_"Yeah, last time I found Genma-sensei standing there with that damn senbon all but falling out of his mouth."_

**"So, you think that he may have another teacher lined up or is this to show how far along you are?"**

_"Hmmm, I don't know. However, we will find out tonight , ne ?" _

I reach the training grounds and find that Sakura and Sasuke are there doing their usual morning ritual. Meaning that Sakura is all but becoming one with a very reluctant and pissed off Sasuke. I walk past them, nod, and walk over to a tree. Picking up a leaf, I place it on my forehead, gather my chakra in my feet and start spinning the leaf on my forehead using only my chakra as I start walking up the tree.

I hear Sakura and Sasuke gasp.

"Dob-..I mean, Naruto-_kun_ how are you doing that ?!"

I can hear Kyuubi laughing at the shock in Sasuke's voice. I turn and walk back down . " Alright, listen up. All you do is the same thing that we did in Wave country; only difference is that you are also spinning the leaf with your chakra . I suggest you start spinning the leaf first, then combine the two." Next thing I know, on my second trip down I see both of them working on spinning their leaves. I stop and pick up a second leaf, holding it in my hand as I start my exercise again. It is harder than I thought, but I keep at it.

We hear Kakashi walk up, sounding surprised. "Who taught you all that ?"

"Naruto-kun. " I hear Sasuke and Sakura say as they keep working on their leaves.

I don't say a word as I feel Kakashi stare at me.

**" Well, if you wanted to get his attention you have it...completely."**

_" You think?"_ Damn fox, I swear sometimes he is the king of the obvious.

I look at Kakashi and he is smiling at me. " Alright, now that you three have worked your chakras you may all run five laps around the village and then you shall spar with each other."

I hop off my tree, dropping my leaves, and take off running.


	4. Let the games begin

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

**Naruto POV**

" Naruto-kun, wait !!!"

I slow down as Sakura and Sasuke catch up to me. "What? " I ask them as they run next to me.

" It's just that we have always run together. " Sakura says.

_" What the ...?"_ I look at her and just keep running with them.

None of us say a word as we finish. Both Sasuke and Sakura are standing there looking at me as Kakashi tells us the rules of the sparring session. I just nod and step forward. I watch as Sakura comes forward and eyes me. " Sakura , I will NOT be holding back so I suggest you also give it your all." I see her visibly pale as she nods.

Kakashi nods and says, "HAJIME !"

Sakura comes at me in a dead run with kunai in both of her hands. Same old tired move that she has used on me countless times. I give a sigh, then before she knows it I knock her feet out from underneath her and put my knee on her back to get a handful of her hair. I put my kunai to her throat and whisper in her ear, "Forfeit now."

" I forfeit!!!" Sakura all but cries. I get off her and pull her to her feet. She then runs to Kakashi. Sasuke steps up and looks at me. "Sasuke I will not be holding back so I expect you to come at me with everything. "

Kakashi again says "HAJIME!"

Sasuke immediately starts making seals as he lets loose a fireball. I jump straight up in the air and land behind him. I start to land a blow and he dodges. This keeps up until I finally have had enough of the game. I land a blow in his stomach and literally knock him down. Heh, I knew that I could beat him . With my mask on, I was always dead last and weak . Without it, I am stronger and better than he is. Yet, I also know what strength means to him. I will help him ...if he asks and ONLY if he asks.

Kakashi watches from the sidelines and doesn't say a word. Sasuke stands up and glares at me. I am almost surprised that I haven't burst into flames from the heat of it.

**" Damn what a sore ass loser !! And after all the times he has beat us in to the ground not once did we glare at him like that!!" **

_" Yeah, I know but to him this is a MAJOR insult. But, he had better get over his damn self, and fast, before I give him a lesson in humility !!!" _

Sasuke walks over and mutters, "Good match. " and walks away.

" Ok, great job. We meet here again tomorrow at the same time." Kakashi says before he vanishes.

I start walking home. I have two hours before I am to meet Gai-sensei. I walk inside my apartment and flop down on my couch. I start thinking about how Genma became one of my sensei.

_**Flashback:**_

I am attacking Lee with everything that I have, but I keep missing. _"Damnit, where the hell is he??"_ "OOOOFFF!!!" I fall backwards as once again Lee kicks me in my gut. I get back up and notice that Master Genma is watching with his senbon almost falling out of his mouth.

Gai-sensei comes up. "Great job you two! Now do 100 push ups. GO!!"

We take off and start the push ups and I watch them talk while they are both gesturing in mine and Lee's direction. "Naruto, come here please."

I run over. "Yes, Gai-Sensei?"

" Genma wants to teach you how to use your weapons more effectively."

I look at them and smile "Really ? Alright, when do we start Genma-sensei ? "

Genma-sensei looks at me and smirks "Tomorrow evening after your training with Gai." After that he turns and walks away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after I leave the academy, I go straight to Gai-sensei's training ground and wait for him to call me over. I am reading _Leaves of Grass_

"Alright Naruto, 5 laps around the village !!!"

I put my book away and take off. I see Sakura harassing Sasuke and I almost feel sorry for him. ' Almost' being the keyword here. I see Iruka-sensei talking to some jounin with silver hair and..._' Is he blushing???' _ Oookay... too bad I have to train, that conversation looks very interesting.

I get back and see Genma-sensei already there. "Alright Naruto, listen up. Genma here is going to be teaching you some different techniques. Do your best and I will see you tomorrow. " With that Gai-sensei and Lee go to another part of the training ground.

"Alright Naruto, we are going to start an exercise that takes 95 percent trust. First off, do you trust me ?"

I look him in the eye and say, "No, I don't know you at all, so how can I trust you?"

He looks at me and smirks. "Good answer. Trust is earned not given. Tomorrow I am moving in with you "

I actually feel like he has dropped a bomb on my head. " LIKE FUN YOU ARE !!" I yell at him .

" Naruto, this will become your exercise in trust. " He tells me in a calm voice.

" You got evicted from your home didn't you, sensei ?"

" I did NOT get evicted and we will be spending A LOT of time together. Why, would you rather move in with me?"

I choke. I feel my face turning red and snarl, " Fine! Move your damn stuff in, but know this, YOU are sleeping on the couch !!!"

I hear him laughing at me. "Fine, I will be moving in while you are at school and I expect you to come straight home afterwards to begin our training."

I storm off and go straight to Iruka-sensei's house. I bang on the door. He answers and I storm in and start bawling; that is how angry I am .

I tell Iruka everything and he looks at me. " I see, I have heard of this exercise and it is a good one. Trust me nothing bad will happen ok?" I nod and hug Iruka. "Come on. I will treat you to ramen."

I pull back and smile at him.


	5. Hello Roomie

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

Chapter 5

**Naruto POV**

I was ready to cry again so I decided to cut school today. I started moving all my stuff to my bedroom. Books, scrolls, maps, and weapon manuals. I will be damned if some stranger is going to be moving into my house without me being there. What if he brings some friends over and they see my stuff ? Then they will all know that I am far from being stupid. Granted I not maybe as smart as Shikamaru, but I would say that I am definitely the second, if not third, in my class.

I hear someone messing with the door handle and I open it to see Genma-sensei and some of his friends. I look at all the stuff that they are carrying and smirk at him.

"Naruto, why aren't you in school?" Genma-sensei asks me as he and his friends come in and start putting boxes down.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be here when you came? I mean what kind of roommate would I be if I wasn't here to _help_ you?"

He stops going through a box and looks at me. I give him a HUGE fox grin. "Riiight. Naruto, we need to talk now...alone"

I shrug and lead the way to my bedroom. He comes in and shuts the door. He just looks at me.

**" You know Kit, I don't think he buys that load about you wanting to help him. "**

_" Heh, I don't either, but I will be damned if I speak first. "_

We stare at each for a few moments before he says, " Naruto, I told you this is an exercise in trust."

I nod at him " Yeah, well , if you want me to trust you, then keep my secret. I am actually very smart. No one knows that and that is the way I want it to stay. I wear a mask and at the moment I want it to stay. Keep my secret and I will start to trust you...maybe. Betray me and you will have hell to pay." After I say that I sit down on my bed.

" I see. Your secret is safe with me and, seeing as you stayed home, you can help me get my stuff put away."

We walk back in to the living room and I am amazed by how many people are in there .

I also see Lee walking in ."Naruto-kun, I heard that you had a new roommate and I thought I would help you get him moved in ."

" Yeah this is Genma-san. Genma-san this is my best friend Rock Lee. " I watch as Lee blushes a bit at being called my best friend.

" Rock-san. " Genma-sensei nods.

" Oh please, just call me Lee!" Lee turns even redder at the show of respect.

"Lee then. " Genma-sensei nods.

"Come on Lee, grab those two boxes and let's get this done !" I suddenly almost yell.

"Yes !!" Lee cries out. We grab two boxes each and get moving.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later, Genma-sensei is officially moved in and Lee and I make lunch. We make sushi, tempura, and miso soup. Lee and I start talking and, before we know it, Genma-sensei says " Damn..." We look over and nearly all the food is gone. We then look at him and he looks totally astonished that he ate it all.

**" What happened to all the food? I cannot believe ...that senbon sucking..."**

I almost choke listening to Kyuubi. " Hungry ?" I ask, looking at him. Lee is laughing like a fool. At least, Genma-sensei has the decency to blush. I stand up. " Come on, Lee. I will treat you to lunch. "

" No, I will treat you both to lunch... after all I did eat it all. "

Lee just starts laughing again, saying thank you , and I just nod. Needless to say, the rest of the day I listen to Kyuubi raise hell about Genma-sensei eating all of the lunch.

Come dinner time Kyuubi suggests that we eat out; that way he can't swipe all the food. _" Ne, Kyuubi. I am sure that it wasn't done on purpose and chances are it won't happen again. Besides we can't afford to eat out all the time. Push comes to shove, we will just start eating over at Iruka-sensei's." _

After dinner Genma-sensei and I start to watch T.V.. I am really getting into the horror movie when someone knocks on the door. I beat Genma-sensei to the door. I open the door and see..." Sasuke-teme, what are you doing here?" I demand.

"Dobe..." Next thing I know it thunders and Sasuke is almost in my arms.

" Saaa, okay. Come on in, but you will be sleeping in my room tonight ...teme." I lead him in. "Genma-san this is Uchiha Sasuke... Sasuke-teme this is Genma-san, my new roommate. Genma-san I need a word with you. " I lead him to my room again and he shuts the door. " Listen, Sasuke has a fear of storms, for the last two years he comes here. So, again, say nothing. Got it ?"

He nods. " Listen, call me Genma. If we're going to live together I much rather you call me that. "

I feel my face turn red, but nod. By the time we come back in, Lee is also there with his sleeping bag and backpack. I arch one eyebrow and shake my head. Next second, the power goes out. " Lee get the candles, Sasuke get the flashlight, Genma... sit down. " Meanwhile, I get my lighter from the bedroom. As I come back in I see that Sasuke is looking paler than normal. " Sasuke, it's alright. Let's get the candles lit and then we can play a few hands of poker. "

**" You know that later Iruka will be here, right ?"**

_" Well, with me having Genma here I really do not believe that he will show up."_

Next thing I know, I hear a knock on the door.

**"Heh, told you so. "**

_"Baka, it could be anyone. "_

Sasuke opens the door and I hear Iruka-sensei say, " Sasuke, how are you ?"

_"NOT ONE WORD!!!" _I walk over and help Iruka-sensei with his sleeping bag and back pack.

"Naruto, could I have a word please...alone. " I feel the others looking at me as, once again, I lead Genma to my room. Once again, he shuts the door behind him, " Tell me, does this happen every time it storms?"

I look at him. "Yeah, pretty much it turns into one big sleep over. Why? Do you have a problem with it ?" I ask, starting to glare.

"No, I was just wondering that's all. "

I nod and then reach past him to open the door. Getting past him and walking to the living room I see that the cards have been dealt, drinks and snacks put out, and everyone is waiting on us.


	6. Poker, summons and fights

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

Chapter 6

**Naruto POV**

Sitting next to Sasuke, I pick up my cards and see Genma sit across from me. I notice that Sasuke is staring at Genma, who is twirling his senbon in an agitated manner. _"_Pssst Sasuke... I bet that he has a crappy hand, ne?"

"Hn. ", is all that Sasuke says as we attempt to find out.

**"You know, if he lost that damn senbon we wouldn't know what kind of hand he has." **

_" Yeah, but, you know he may also be bluffing ."_

An hour later and after the loss of all Genma's pretzels he finally admits defeat. I can't help but wonder if he's trying to be nice , or if he's really just that bad at poker. _"Kyuubi, next time we have our poker night Genma has to be there."_

**"You know, when you lay down the rules he is going to take ALL your money...right ? " **

_" Maybe...maybe not. " _I smirk slightly, looking at Lee and Sasuke who in turn are eyeing Genma.

"Ok guys, it's bedtime. " Iruka announces after we lose all _OUR_ pretzels to him.

" You know Iruka -sensei, it would be nice of you to share your winning secrets with us." As if on cue ALL of three of us give Iruka the puppy eye look.

" Naruto, how many times have I told you and the others that is a trade secret? Now all three of you get ready for bed. " Iruka says with a smile.

Instead of fussing, we immediately depart for the bedroom and bathroom and we change into our pajamas . After getting situated on my bed and the other two on the floor, we finally fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We get up the next morning to smell bacon frying. After we clean up and get our stuff packed up, we get into the kitchen and see Genma and Iruka sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

Sitting down at the table, we ask Iruka and Genma how they slept as we eat our breakfast. I find this new ritual to be ...interesting. Afterwards we get the breakfast dishes done and leave for school, Genma leaves for work.

**End flash back ...**

I smirk and head for the training ground. After I get there, I start warming up because I know that Gai-sensei and Genma- sensei will not be going easy on me at all if this is to test my development. I finally see Gai-sensei and Genma-sensei walking up. I wave at them and wait for them to get to me.

" Naruto, I will be sparring with you and I expect you to come at me with all that you have. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME !!!" Gai-sensei yells at me.

" Yes, Gai-sensei. " I say quickly.

**" Kit, remember that time I told you there may come a day when as a shinobi may have to battle and kill either a teacher or a friend?" **

_" Yeah. "_

**" I demand that you take all that I have taught you and shown you and use it against Gai. Because this is the way he will be going against YOU!!! Understood? "**

_" Understood. "_

**" Make me proud Kit! "**

I close my eyes for a second and feel about five other chakra presences. I immediately recognize four as being Iruka, Kakashi, Lee and Gekko-san. As for the last one... I have no idea. _" Saaa, so this is a little exhibition... well aren't they in for a little treat."_

I open my eyes and take off my weights. I stretch out a bit waiting for Genma-sensei and Gai to finish talking. I get myself ready, emotionally and mentally.

"Alright, with this match anything goes; taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu as well as kenjutsu. However, there will be NO killing and will be ended only by KO, forfeit or if I deem that a fighter can not go on. Understood ?" Genma-sensei asks. Both Gai and I answer 'yes' while eyeing each other. We face off as Genma-sensei yells out , "HAJIME!!" and jumps back.

Gai comes at me and I immediately go on the defensive. I block his kick and use the momentum to go backwards, chucking four shuriken with explosive tags at him.

**Kakashi POV**

" Naruto, I will be sparring with you and I expect you to come at me with all that you have. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME !!! " Gai yells at Naruto.

" Yes, Gai-sensei. " I hear Naruto answer.

_' What the bleep does Naruto mean by calling Gai ' sensei ' and what the BLEEP does Gai think he is doing with MY student ?! ' _I snarl ,feeling my eyes narrow. I watch closer now as I see Naruto take his weights off and begin to stretch out. I am watching Genma closely. _' Why is Genma here?' _I watch as he talks with Gai and as he watches Naruto. They break away from each other and get ready . As if I wasn't in enough shock from yesterday. I see Gai and Naruto get ready and hear the announcement.

"Alright, with this match anything goes; taijutsu, ninjutsu ,genjutsu as well as kenjutsu. However, there will be NO killing and will be ended only by KO, forfeit or if I deem that a fighter can not go on. Understood ?" Genma says as I notice that Naruto and Gai are watching each other.

_" Is he INSANE ?! Naruto against Gai in an all out match! " _

I stand up just as I hear, " HAJIME !!! "

I watch in amazement as Naruto defends and sends shuriken flying. I am surprised as they hit the trees they explode from hidden explosive tags. I swallow hard; I know that Naruto is stronger than I gave him credit for, but damnit...I feel Iruka stand next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know that you are worried about Naruto. But, believe me when I tell you that Gai will not harm him...much." He looks back out at the match and smirks as Naruto disappears underground.

**Naruto POV**

"_Oh, bleep!! " _Gai is coming at me with all the forces of hell. I quickly dive under ground and make two earth clones like Iruka taught me. I make sure that they understand that they are to grab Gai's ankles. I do a kawarimi and make two more clones to incapacitate him using senbons and kunai. Afterwards I jump out and throw more kunai at him. Just then the clones attack as I grab my senbons that I had soaked earlier in Novocain. _"Bwahahahahaha, now try to move !!!"_

" **Kit, that is wicked..no wonder I like you so much, Bwahahahaha. "**

I manage to get some in his thigh and calf . Suddenly I feel him punch me and knock me into a tree. "OOOFFF!!!" I pick myself up and look at him and smile. _ " Time to die, sensei! " _I snarl mentally. I come at him with my kunai. I can already tell that the Novocain has hit his system by the way his leg is dragging. Taking advantage of this, I slice him open across his abdomen.

Suddenly, Genma is there yelling , " THIS MATCH IS NOW OVER !!! "

**Kakashi POV**

I watch in fascination as two pairs of hands come up and grab Gai's ankles and attempt to hold him as two other Narutos come out; one with senbons and another with kunai in an attempt to incapacitate him. Suddenly, Gai breaks free, destroying the ..._earth clones ?_ _' Who taught him that and when ?' _I also notice that each clone has as much chakra as the real Naruto, thus making it difficult to find the real one. "Bleeeep. " I mutter as Naruto impales several senbons into Gai's thigh and his calf. I notice that Genma is standing there looking extremely proud as he watches Naruto. I hear Asuma and Hayate cuss under their breath, as well. _' Alright, Naruto is definitely stronger and has a lot more ability than I gave him credit for having.'_ I watch in surprise as Gai lands a punch and sends Naruto flying in to a tree. _' Bleep me!! '_

Naruto stands up and shakes himself off and gives Gai a smile that sends chills down MY spine as he goes after him again. And this time Naruto slices Gai across the stomach with his kunai.

Genma then steps in and ends the match as blood starts gushing from Gai's wound. " This match is over!" Genma yells as he runs to Gai. Hayate comes running out with a medical kit as Lee and Iruka also go.

I come down and walk to Naruto. " Tell me, when did you begin training under Gai?"

He looks at me and smirks. " I have been training under Gai-sensei for almost two years now. I started training under Genma-sensei almost six months ago. He moved in with me when he began my training. I have to admit, he was right; the exercise that he has taught me has dealt with nothing more than trust."

**Naruto POV**

I stand back and watch as Iruka, Lee and Hayate come running out to help take care of Gai. I look back at Gai and watch the blood come gushing from his wound.

" **Kit, you did a great job I am very proud of you. " **

" _Thanks, Kyuubi. "_

I watch as Kakashi-sensei walks up to me. " Tell me, when did you begin training under Gai?"

I look at him and smirk. " I have been training under Gai-sensei for almost two years now. I started training under Genma-sensei almost six months ago. He moved in with me when he began my training. I have to admit he was right the exercise that he has taught me has dealt with nothing more than trust."

Gai-sensei walks up to me and slaps me on the back and says, "Good match there, Naruto. "

I just smile at him, then I have Genma patting me on the back.

I look over as Kakashi -sensei says to me, " Naruto, want some ramen...my treat . "

I look at Kakashi-sensei and give him a real smile. _" Alright, hear that Kyuubi ? FREE ramen!!"_

" **Yes, make sure and get some beef this time. "**

" Yeah, that would be great, thanks. " As we start walking back to town.

**Kakashi POV**

I am in shock that MY student is the one that Genma took under his wing. Now I understand why he did, and the complete secrecy about the student. The protectiveness that he had when anyone asked him about his student. It also explains why he FINALLY came out of his depression after three years about the death of his lover, Raidou. It also explains why Hayate is here; after all , Genma and Hayate are partners. Not to mention, that Hayate is also the best swordsman in Konoha. So, if Genma wants Naruto to learn about sword fighting, Hayate would be the one he would to go to.

"Good match there, Naruto. " Gai says as he slaps Naruto on the back. Genma also pats Naruto on the back. I watch Asuma step out of the woods, the look on his face is one of complete shock.

"Naruto, want some ramen...my treat. "

Naruto looks at me and smiles...a real smile. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks. "

Walking back to town, Naruto and I discuss just how strong he really is and just how many jutsus he knows. For perhaps the first time in my life, I feel competition to teach MY student. I start making a mental list of all that I could teach him. I know that Naruto would definitely benefit from what I could teach . "Naruto, what would you say to coming with me to our training ground after dinner? I have a jutsu that I want to teach you. " I look at him and he nods 'yes'.

After stuffing ourselves with ramen we head to training ground seven.

**Naruto POV**

I see the look of surprise and pride in his eye when he looks at me. This is what I have been striving for; recognition and respect from someone that I have admired for awhile now. We start talking about my strength, speed abilities and what jutsus I already know.

" Naruto, what would you say to coming with me to our training ground after dinner? I have a jutsu that I want to teach you. "

I look back at him and nod ' yes' .

" _Hear that Kyuubi? Kakashi- sensei wants to teach ME a new jutsu_! _Hah, take THAT Sasuke!!"_

" **Damn straight !!! Bpeeedaaa Sasuke-teme !!!" **

After stuffing ourselves with ramen we head to training ground seven.

Once we get to the training field, he tells me what he is going to teach me.

**Kakashi POV**

Once we get there I tell him what I plan on teaching him. "Naruto, this is a summoning jutsu. Watch closely. " I bite my thumb, make the hand signs, and then slam my hand on the ground. Pakkun appears. I feel Naruto staring at him. " Pakkun, this is Naruto. I want the summoning scroll." Pakkun gives a nod and disappears. Less than a minute later he reappears with it. "Alright Naruto, what you need to do is get some blood and sign your name in the blank spot here. Then put your finger prints from your right hand on there. After that, make the hand signs, slam your right hand down."

I watch him as he does all this. Then as he slams his hand down, a twenty foot tall dog appears. _" Holy bleeping bleep!!! Shizuka is the boss! Sweet gods, not even my father was able to summon him. Hmmm, this changes everything. I am going to let someone else take over teaching and find a replacement for Naruto. Because he is going to be very busy with all that I will be teaching him." _I feel the excitement rush through my veins. I finally have someone that I can pass my family's legacy onto. Someone that will appreciate it .

I owe Gai ... a lot.

**Naruto POV**

I watch him as he makes the seals and a little pug appears._ ' Pakkun is cute !!'_

" Pakkun, this is Naruto. I want the summoning scroll. " Pakkun gives a nod and disappears. Less than a minute later he reappears with it. " Alright Naruto, what you need to do is get some blood and sign your name in the blank spot here, then put your finger prints from your right hand on there. After that make the hand signs, slam your right hand down."

I give a nod and bite my thumb and sign my name to the contract after I get my finger prints on there. I stand back a bit, make the seals, then slam my hand down. Suddenly I find myself rising a good twenty feet in the air._ " WHAT THE BLEEP IS GOING ON????" _I get some chakra in my legs and quickly land next to Kakashi-sensei.

" **Nice work Kit. This is Shizuka, he is the boss summoning. What you do is introduce yourself properly and he will be yours. Unlike Gamabunta, who is a major pain in the bleep !!!"**

" Who has summoned me?" I hear Shizuka's voice as I land next to Kakashi .

I look at Shizuka and answer him " I did. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

" Very well, I am called Shizuka Call on me when you need me. " After that Shizuka disappears.

" **See, Kit? You now have an awesome summoning under your belt. It is always a good idea to call them so that way you can build a ...friendship with them, if you will. That way no matter what, a bond will always be there. "**

" _Hmm Hmm, that is a very good idea Kyuubi. I guess I will get my schedule figured out, then get to work on it. I have to admit, that was unnerving as hell. I thought for sure that I would get a pug or something small like that." _


	7. Kakashi and Naruto POV

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

Chapter 7

**Kakashi POV**

**" Who has summoned me?"**

Naruto appears next to me and looks at him " I did. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

**" Very well, I am called Shizuka. Call on me when you need me. "** After that Shizuka disappeared.

I put my hand on Naruto's shoulder. " I am very very proud of you. " I tell him, " Come on, I will walk you home Naruto, tomorrow I will teach you Chidori."

" That is so cool !!! "

I tell him. " Also, I want to start training you to use nin-dogs, as well." He looks at me and I can see the shock and excitement. I just look at him and smile. ' _He is probably thinking that I would have taught Sasuke these things. But , why would I teach Sasuke these things? No matter what, that boy will NOT let go of the idea of revenge. No matter what I say or do he refuses to listen. Not just that, but he could very well take what I have given him and hurt or kill the wrong person. That is NOT something that I will risk. '_

_' Heh, I don't care what they all say. You are still MY little maverick ninja...always full of surprises and if you keep learning at this rate I will recommend you for the jounin exams in six months; then the ANBU. Of course, I will make sure that you are on MY team. Hehhehehe take THAT Genma!' _I almost laugh at loud at that thought.

As we get to his apartment I can see that Genma is there with Hayate. I walk in with Naruto. " Naruto you better get a shower and get to sleep, you have a very busy day tomorrow. " I tell him. He waves and walks to the bathroom. "Genma, I taught Naruto the summoning and the first time he did it he summoned Shizuka."

Hayate spits his drink across the table and Genma drops his senbon. "_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOT EVEN YOUR FATHER COULD DO THAT !!!" _Genma whispers.

"Yeah I know, needless to say that daytime hours will be mine and Naruto's alone. At the rate he is going ..." I let the sentence fall and they both nod.

"I will start training him with swords tomorrow. After what I saw today he will be a pleasure to teach." Hayate speaks up.

I lean against the wall and look at them.

" Mind if I ask what you plan to do about Sasuke?" Hayate asks me.

" Well.. I will help with the development of his sharingan. But, as for teaching him the things I am teaching Naruto, forget it. I refuse to teach someone all of my skills that is only out for revenge. However, if the need arises for him to need MY skills then yes, I will be there for him." They both nod "Well I need to get home and get some sleep myself. Jaa. " I let myself out and start walking.

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi-sensei put his hand on my shoulder. " I am very very proud of you. " He tells me and I feel my heart ready to explode from happiness. "Come on, I will walk you home Naruto, tomorrow I will teach you Chidori." Kakashi-sensei tells me.

"That is so cool! "

"Also, I want to start training you to use nin-dogs, as well." _' Oh my gods!! If this is a dream I sooo do NOT want to wake up!. Sweetness, now I will also be able to use dogs." _I just look at him and smile.

" **Amazing , now listen. Starting tonight I will teach you about dogs and their uses in the shinobi life. As well as the fundamentals in understanding them."**

" _Thank you Kyuubi, I really do appreciate all that you do for me. "_

"**You're** **welcome. As I have told you before I REFUSE to have a weak vessel and if that means sharing my knowledge, then so be it."**

Heh I know that Kyuubi cares for me, otherwise he would have let the villagers kill me long ago. As we walk in the front door I see Genma and Hayate-san sitting on the couch.

" Naruto, you better get a shower and get to sleep. You have a very busy day tomorrow. " I walk to the bathroom and wave. _' Loosely translated as I feel a deep need to brag about you without you knowing that is what I am doing. ' _I almost laugh as I get undressed for my shower . I get the water ready and step in. I feel the hot water soothing my aching body. I quickly wash up and get out, drying off. I go to my bedroom as I hear Genma and Hayate laughing about something that I am almost curious enough to ask them about, when I hear Genma call me into the living room. "Let me get dressed and I will be there." I tell him as I quickly get my night clothes on.

I walk back in and Hayate tells me that starting tomorrow he will be training me in swords. I can feel my eyes get bigger . " Thank you Hayate-sensei I will do my best to not disappoint you. "

He just smiles at me and says, " I am sure that you won't and I will see you tomorrow, now get to bed." I nod and leave the room. Once I get into bed I begin my meditation and begin my training with my first sensei.

**Kakashi POV**

As I start to walk in my front door, I hear Gai calling me. I turn around and see him limping towards me. " So how is the thigh doing?" I ask as I let him come in.

" Pretty good, considering the fact that he coated his senbon in Novocain."

I start laughing, I actually feel tears getting my mask wet._ ' Is it any wonder that I call him MY maverick ninja. That is awesome !!Too bad I didn't think of doing that first !'_

"Laugh it up Kakashi !"

I finally stop laughing and catch my breath as Gai glares at me. "Thank you Gai, for letting me see what Naruto is capable of."

" Your welcome."

" You know, after I took him out for ramen we went to the training grounds and I taught him the summoning jutsu. On his first try he summoned Shizuka."

" Really? Well I knew that he was getting stronger. I just had no idea how strong. So what will you do now?"

" Find someone to take over teaching and find a replacement for Naruto so that they can do missions while I personally train him. But I will still need your help training him in taijutsu. "

" I will be more than happy to help you in that. I am glad that you can finally see what I have been seeing for almost two years now. "

I nod at him.

" Well Kakashi, I am going home. I am sure that you have a full day planned tomorrow."

I nod at him. I shut the door after him and walk back to the bathroom and get undressed. I step into the shower and let the hot water work it's magic on my sore muscles. As I lather up, I start thinking about how I can get what I want. Rinsing off, I can still see Naruto standing there in front of Shizuka. I realize that what I want is more moments like that; Unfortunately, I don't believe that Sasuke can give me those. Turning off the water and getting out as I dry myself off, I realize now why I am feeling as selfish as I am . I shake my head_...' I am sooo not going there, at least ...not yet. '_ I look in the mirror and smirk at my reflection. _' Just a little bit longer. ' _I walk out and put on my night clothes. I turn out my light and lay down.

I fall asleep almost instantly and I wake up to my alarm blaring at me. I open one eye and turn off the alarm, stretch, and get up. I walk to the bathroom, use the toilet, wash my hands and brush my teeth. I walk back out, put on my uniform grab a couple of apples and start off for Hokage tower.

I get there five minutes before Lord Hokage does. I lean against the wall and wait for him; my plan of action will be to tell him the truth. I am almost positive that he will grant my request.

" Kakashi, what brings you here so early?" Lord Hokage asks me as he walks into his office.

" I have a request. You see, last night I found out some very interesting things."

He looks at me " This is about you wanting to privately teach Naurto, isn't it?"

_" How in the Bleeping bleep does he do that? I swear sometimes he is WORSE than my father in knowing what I want and what I am thinking! Before I even say a word!"_ I nod my head.

" Well, considering the circumstances and all the other teachers that he has..." I look up sharply. " Hahahaha Kakashi, there is very little that goes on in this village that I do NOT know about. And anything that concerns Naruto, as you well know, is always a top priority for me." I nod my head. "I will grant you consent, just make sure that his other teachers also have an opportunity to teach him as well."

"Yes, I will. Thank you Lord Hokage. " I turn and leap out the window. I reach Naruto's apartment in record time. Just as I get ready to knock, the door flies open and Naruto looks at me. "Naruto, come on. I need to tell you something before we get to the training ground." He gives me a funny look as we start walking ." I went and saw Lord Hokage. Starting today I will just be teaching you; privately. Lord Hokage will be finding another teacher and member for team 7."

"WHAT?" He yells looking at me.

" You see Naruto, you have surpassed Sasuke and Sakura, to the point that with what Gai, Genma, Hayate and I teach you in the next six months I will be letting you take the jounin exams. After all there isn't any written law that says you HAVE to be a chunnin before you become jounin." He looks at me to see if I am joking. I say nothing and let him think about it as we reach the training ground.

"Sensei, you're early !!" Sakura yells at me.

"Yes, and within the next few days you will be having a new teacher and a new team mate. "

" WHAT??" Sakura screams. Sasuke gives me death glare.

"Well, you see a few things have come up and I will not be able to teach you guys for awhile."

I look over and see Naruto just standing there with his new blank look on his face.

Sasuke looks at me, then at him. "Naruto...I want you to help me to get as strong as you are."

I narrow my eye and look at Sasuke. I see Sakura tighten her fist then say, " Yeah Naruto, help me get strong too."

I look over at him and see the shock. "Ok , I will help you both out, but know this, before this day is done you will both be cursing your parents for ever having you." I watch Sasuke and Sakura visibly pale. " For starters, go and get some weights. I want 50 pounds on each leg and arm. After that, you are both to RUN, not jog or walk, but RUN around Konoha 10 times. After that, it is tree climbing time. Well, what are you standing around for? Go and get the weights!!"

I swear that smile he gave them was the same one that he gave Gai last night.


	8. Kyuubi Sensei

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

chapter 8

**Naruto POV**

I laid down in my bed and began my meditation exercises; suddenly I was standing in front of Kyuubi, who was sitting on the ground surrounded by scrolls.

"**Alright kit, these scrolls have all the information you will need for the summoning of dogs, their care and communication with them. So get to it, because afterwards you have to learn at least one new demon jutsu."**

I feel myself shudder, after all, Kyuubi can make a second in my world seem like an hour here. I found that happy fact out years ago. After what seemed several hours later I had finally finished with the last scroll. Looking over I saw Kyuubi in his human form performing a kata. I slowly rose up and joined him. After a couple of hours he silently handed me a scroll. The scroll was a compiled list of jutsus that he expected me to learn in one year. So far I already had three quarters of the list completed.

Perusing the list I finally settled on a lightning based one; After all, that was what the chidori was. In my opinion, the more lightning ones I knew, the better. After what seemed to be another five hours, I had finally learned it. I knew that to master it would take me a few days or weeks. Laying on the ground next to Kyuubi I feel him tense up. I look at him and he tells me that Genma is in my room . I give a curt nod and immediately open my eyes .

"Is there something that you need, Genma?" I ask noticing that he has completely shattered my personal space. He backs off and shakes his head 'no' " Really ? Then why are you in here?" He doesn't say anything and keeps staring at me. "Genma...please tell me what it is that you want. " I say this as I sit up.

" I am sorry that I woke you. I just had a bad dream and wanted to make sure that you were..." He looked at me and I then noticed that his hands were shaking.

I give a soft smile and get up and give the man a small hug. " Genma it is alright; I am fine and so are you. Come on. " I say as I gently lead him to the living room. I have him sit on the couch while I get him a glass of water. I sit down next to him and I notice that he is still shaking. I lean back and gently pull him against me as I run my fingers through his hair. After a while, I feel his breathing even out as he falls back asleep.

I fall asleep, as well. It seems like no time has passed when I hear the alarm in my room go off. I gently wake up Genma and he jumps off me like a scalded cat. I smirk at him and get up and get ready for the day. As I open the door I find Kakashi standing there.

Walking out the door I hear him say to me, "Naruto come on. I need to tell you something before we get to the training ground." I look at him, we start walking ." I went and saw Lord Hokage. Starting today I will just be teaching you privately. Lord Hokage will be finding another teacher and member for team 7."

"WHAT?" I yell at him. I know that I MUST have misheard him. " You see Naruto, you have surpassed Sasuke and Sakura, to the point that with what Gai, Genma, Hayate and I teach you in the next six months I will be letting you take the jounin exams. After all, there isn't any written law that says you HAVE to be a chunnin before you become jounin."

I am looking at him as if he had suddenly has lost his mind.

" **Kit, This is a amazing! To actually skip a rank is almost literally unheard of !!. I am so proud ."**

I can almost picture Kyuubi puffing out his chest in pride and I almost laugh out loud.

" Sensei you're early !!" Sakura yells as we walk up.

" **Why is it that she always has to yell? Does she have any idea how damn annoying people actually find her ?"**

" _More than likely no one has ever told her and if they had she more than likely ignored them. _" I answer back. I can feel Kyuubi laughing as we both want nothing more than for Sakura to stop yelling.

"Yes, and within the next few days you will be having a new teacher and a new team mate. "

I stand there and watch Kakashi give the news that I know isn't going to go over well.

"WHAT??" Sakura screams. Sasuke gives me a death glare.

"Well you see, a few things have come up and I will not be able to teach you guys for awhile." Kakashi looks over at me and I am standing with my blank expression on .

Sasuke looks at Kakashi then at me. "Naruto...I want you to help me to get as strong as you are. " I hear Sasuke say.

Then I see Sakura tighten her fist then say, " Yeah Naruto, help me get strong too."

I can feel the shock show on my face. Next thing I hear myself say, "Ok, I will help you both out, but know this, before this day is done you will both be cursing your parents for ever having you." I watch Sasuke and Sakura visibly pale. " For starters, go and get some weights. I want 50 pounds on each leg and arm. After that, you are both to RUN, not jog or walk, but RUN around Konoha 10 times. After that, it is tree climbing time. Well, what are you standing around for? Go and get the weights!!"

I give them my most feral grin as I watch them RUN to carry out my orders. I was in complete shock hearing Sasuke and Sakura say that they wanted me to train them. But, I also said that I would help them if they asked me to. I was also surprised that neither of them even offered a word of complaint; Opting to do as they were instructed. Seems as though they are serious about getting stronger.

Kakashi calls me over and we begin my training. As we begin sparring I feel two other chakra signatures come onto the training field. Kakashi tells me to stop as he walks over and begins talking to them .

A few minutes later Kakashi tells me to come on as he starts walking back to town. "Naruto, I want you to go and start training with Hayate. I have a few things I need to get done real fast. " After he tells me that he disappears in a cloud of chakra smoke.

"Ok" I mutter as I walk towards Hayate's apartment. I reach his apartment just as he opens the door. "Kakashi told me to come and begin my training with you. " I tell him as he looks at me.

" Alright, first off you need a sword, so let's go to the weapon shop. " Hayate says as he leads me towards the stairs. We start discussing all the finer points of swordsmanship and training that is involved. As we reach the weapons shop I can feel my excitement mounting. Walking in I see all the weapons that a shinobi would ever need or want for. It never has failed to amaze me just how many weapons there were that we could train for and use.

I see the shopkeeper sitting behind the desk sharpening a sword. Hayate walks over to him and begins speaking to him about making me a sword. The store owner looks me over, then comes up to me and starts taking my measurements. Hayate tells me that he will be training me with a bokken first, then we will move on to using actual swords. I nodded, feeling a slight bit better.


	9. Genma meets an angel

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

Chapter 9

**Genma POV**

It has been three years since Raidou died. His death was so sudden. He died of a blood clot to his brain.

They called it an aneurysm.

We had just gotten back from dinner and were slowly making our way to the bedroom between heated kisses and promises of what we were going to do to each other when he collapsed. At first I thought he had fainted until I saw he wasn't breathing. I rushed him to the hospital and that was when the doctor told me; That with the aneurysm, Rai was dead before he hit the ground. And I was left to make to the decision whether or not to leave him on life support.

I chose to let him go.

Two years ago, I was visited by an angel. I had been visiting Rai's grave when it started storming. I sat down next to his stone and stayed there 'til I felt a warm hand take mine and pull me up. I was led by a blond child that was chastising me for not having enough sense to come in out of the rain. All I could do was stare at him as he lead me to his home. He led me inside and walked me past two people that were already there. One I recognized as Iruka-sensei, the other was Sasuke Uchiha. I could tell by his looks and the crest on his back.

The blond took me to the bathroom and began to strip me . I started to protest and he gave me a look that informed me that one way or another this would be done .

I shut up and did as he wanted.

He had me sit in the tub as he turned on the taps to a suitable temperature. I cringed as the warm water hit me and he grumbled about me trying to die from hypothermia, telling me there are much easier and faster ways to die if that was what I wanted.

I look up at him and tell him no, I don't want to die. I just wanted more time with my Rai. He gave me a funny look and told me that Rai was in my heart and would stay there for as long as I wanted him.

I started to cry. I hadn't cried in years, not even after Rai's death or at his funeral. The boy just held me and said nothing, letting me grieve. I finally finished crying after what seemed like hours.

As the boy wiped away my tears I asked him his name. "I am Naruto. "

" Naruto, I am Genma."

Naruto nods at me and helps me out of the tub, dries me off and hands me some clothes, telling me to get dressed and come to the living room. I did as he said. When I got in the living room there was a third person. This boy had long dark hair in a pony tail and the biggest eyes I had ever seen. He just looked at me and gave a small smile and gestured for me to sit next to him on the couch. After I sat next to him I was handed a bowl of soup and a plate of tempura. Iruka-sensei looked over at me and told me to eat. For some reason I couldn't find it within myself to fight or argue. After eating, I lean back on the couch and close my eyes.

When I open them again it's daylight and I have a blanket over me and I am alone. Sitting up, I see a note on the table telling me my breakfast was in the oven, please wash my dishes after I eat, and please lock the door when I leave. It was signed Uzumaki Naruto.

I go and look in the oven. There is a HUGE omelet, rice and a cherry danish. Not wanting to be rude I eat it all, do the dishes, fold the blanket and lock the door on my way out. I walk back home and begin packing away all of Rai's things and getting ready to distribute them amongst our friends.

Naruto was right; Rai is in my heart and he will stay there forever.

It takes me almost a week to get all of that done. All of my friends were happy, yet, surprised that I had decided to move on. After all, who can blame them? Over the past two years I had become a recluse and only came out to go the cemetery. I had even quit doing missions. I had been seen as a threat to my own safety. When my friends approached me about any of it all I did was yell and scream for them to get out and leave me the hell alone. Yet, somehow Naruto got through to me... I am glad that he did.

Once again I was alive and starting to mingle with people again .Hayate came over more to help me train and get ready for missions again. The Hokage agreed to let me take a few light missions then, IF I was ready, I could resume my regular duties. In the mission room I could usually find Iruka taking reports and giving missions. I found myself wanting his friendship. I started talking more and more to Iruka. It was nice talking to someone that only wanted me to be myself. Having Iruka as a friend proved to be a lot of fun as long as my reports were neat and legible.

I swear I have never been afraid of a chunnin until I accidentally pissed off Iruka. Really, it was an accident. I had bumped into him, sending a pile of scrolls on the floor, just to have my coffee join the scrolls. Needless to say, the scrolls were ruined. To this day ,I am not sure which is scarier; the quiet anger or the screaming anger.

I had made a point to keep track of Naruto, never letting him know that I was watching over him. So when Gai asked me to help train him I jumped at the offer. When I went to the training field and saw Lee and Naruto sparring I was very impressed. Gai ended the match and had them do exercises while he and I talked.

"Naruto, come here please. " Gai called out.

"Yes Gai-Sensei?" Naruto answered as he ran over.

"This is Genma and he wants to teach you how to use your weapons more effectively."

Naruto looks at me and smiles "Really ? Alright when do we start Genma-sensei ? "

I look at him and smirk saying, "Tomorrow evening, after your training with Gai."

When I get home I start packing because tomorrow I will be moving in with Naruto as part of an exercise that Rai had started. He called it the "Trust exercise" . It is a hard, yet, easy exercise to learn. All you have to do is trust the other person with your life. Seeing as how I am a complete stranger to Naruto, this will go over real well.

The next day I meet him at the training field. Gai is already getting him ready for what I have planned. "Alright Naruto listen up. Genma here is going to be teaching you some different techniques. Do your best and I will see you tomorrow. " With that Gai and his student leave us.

I begin to tell him what I have in mind. "Alright Naruto, we are going to start an exercise that takes 95 percent trust. First off, do you trust me ? "

He looks me in the eye and replies, " No, I don't know you at all, so how can I trust you?"

I smirk at him. " Good answer. Trust is earned not given. Tomorrow I am moving in with you. "

I can see fear, shock and panic going across his face. " LIKE FUN YOU ARE !!" He yells at me.

" Naruto, this will become your exercise in trust. " I tell him in a calm tone .

"You got evicted from you home didn't you ...sensei ?"

" I did NOT get evicted and we will be spending A LOT of time together. Why? Would you rather move in with me?"

He chokes and his face turns a shade of crimson as he snarls at me. " Fine ! Move your damn stuff in, but know this ..YOU are sleeping on the couch !!!"

I start laughing at his rage. ' _He is so damn cute when he's angry. ' _ In between my laughter I tell him, "Fine, I will be moving in while you are at school and I expect you to come straight home afterwards to begin our training."

He turns and all but runs away from me. I shake my head and finish getting the last few items I will need for tomorrow.

I arrive at his house with Asuma, Hayate, and Ebisu. Just as I begin to get the door, Naruto opens it. He looks at my friends and I and smirks. "Naruto, why aren't you in school? " I ask him as we all walk in and begin setting boxes down.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't be here when you came? I mean, what kind of roommate would I be if I wasn't here to _help_ you??"

I froze as the sarcasm and hostility hit me. I look up at him and see the feral grin he gives me. "Riiight... Naruto, we need to talk now, alone. " He shrugs and leads to me to his bedroom I shut the door behind me and look at him. We stare at each for a few moments before I say, " Naruto, I told you this is an exercise in trust."

He nods at me. " Yeah well, if you want my trust then keep my secret. I am actually very smart. No one knows that and that is the way I want it to stay. I wear a mask and at the moment I want it to stay. Keep my secret and I will start to trust you...maybe. Betray me and you will have hell to pay." After he gives me that speech he sits on his bed.

" I see. " I tell him, wondering why he wears a mask and has a desire to be seen as less than what he really is. "Your secret is safe with me and seeing as you stayed home you can help me get my stuff put away."

We walk back in to the living room and I am amazed by how much stuff I have. I see Gai's student walk in the door. " Naruto-kun, I heard that you had a new roommate and I thought I would help you get him moved in ." That boy has an aura of power and determination about him.

" Yeah , this is Genma-san. Genma-san, this is my best friend Rock Lee. "

I watch as Lee blushed a bit. '_Hmmm, strange kid. ' _"Rock-san. " I say, nodding to him.

" Oh please, just call me Lee!" If it was possible Lee turned even redder.

"Lee then. " I say nodding .

"Come on Lee. Grab those two boxes and let's get this done !" Naruto yells.

"Yes !!" Lee also yells. They grab two boxes each and got moving .

I look at my friends and we just shake our heads as we begin unpacking. Four hours later I was officially moved in.

Lee and Naruto made lunch. They had made sushi, tempura, and miso soup. Lee and Naruto started talking. While I started eating. I was famished. Before I knew it, I had eaten all of the food. "Damn..." I said. Naruto almost choked, Lee was laughing like a damn hyena.

"Hungry ?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

_' Nope not now anyways.' _I felt my face get hot.

Naruto stood up and said, "Come on Lee. I will treat you to lunch. "

" No, I will treat you both to lunch... after all I did eat it all. " I tell them just to hear Lee laugh while thanking me. After lunch, I started the trust exercise with Naruto. We started out by going to a training ground and I had him try to find me by keeping his eyes closed. After that, it was the catching exercise; as in I catch him before he hits the ground. Small steps work best with him, so I was saving the blindfold exercises for later. After all, this is day one.

For dinner I treated Naruto to ramen, afterwards, walking back to _our_ apartment, we discussed what we could do for entertainment. We started watching a horror movie and we were really getting in to it. When there was a knock on the door he literally sprang up and leaped to the door. Before I had even had a chance to move.

I heard him greet the guest by saying in an annoyed voice, " Sasuke-teme what are YOU doing here?"

The reply was just as sweet. "Dobe..."

Next thing I knew , it thundered and Sasuke was almost in Naruto's arms. " Saaa... ok come on in, but you will be sleeping in my room tonight ...teme." He led him in. Sasuke looked as pale as a ghost and was visibly shaking. "Genma-san, this is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-teme, this is Genma-san, my new roommate. Genma-san, I need a word with you. " Again we went to his room and I shut the door, leaning against it .

" Listen, Sasuke has a fear of storms. For the last two years he comes here. So say nothing, got it ?"

I nod saying, " Listen, call me Genma. If we're going to live together I much rather you call me that. " His face turns an interesting shade of crimson as he nods at me. By the time we get back in the living room, Lee was there with his sleeping bag and backpack. I arched one eyebrow and shook my head. Next second, the power went out.

" Lee get the candles, Sasuke get the flashlight, Genma sit down." Naruto commanded everyone. Sasuke got out the flashlight and turned it on.

Immediately I noticed that Sasuke was looking more pale than five minutes ago. "Sasuke, it's alright. Let's get the candles lit and then we can play a few hands of poker. "

I was getting ready to look for the cards when I hear a another knock on the door. Sasuke then went and answered the door. I heard Iruka-sensei say "Sasuke, how are you ?"

I look over and see that Iruka-sensei also has his sleeping bag, and back pack. "Naruto, could I have a word please...alone. " I feel the others looking at me as we go to Naruto's bedroom. .Again I shut the door behind me. " Tell me, does this happen every time it storms?"

He looks at me. "Yeah, pretty much it turns in to one big sleep over. Why? Do you have a problem with it ?" He asks me, starting to glare.

"No, I was just wondering that's all. " ' _Ok, so he doesn't like being questioned about his friends or their habits. ' _

He nods at me as he reaches past me to open the door. Following him to the living room, I see that the cards have been dealt, drinks and snacks put out and everyone waiting on us. I sit across from Naruto, next to Iruka. I start to twirl my senbon out of habit and I can feel Iruka start rubbing his hand over my knee. I hear Naruto as he starts whispering to Sasuke. "Pssst, Sasuke... I bet that he has a crappy hand ne?"

"Hn. " is all that Sasuke said.

Meanwhile, Iruka kept caressing my knee and my thigh, all the while wearing a mask of innocence. An hour later, and after the loss of all my pretzels, I finally admit defeat. I can't help but wonder if Iruka was doing that on purpose to let them win or if he was wanting some action tonight.

I smirk slightly, looking at Lee and Sasuke who in turn were eyeing me. Iruka stands up and says, "Ok guys, it's bedtime. "

" You know Iruka -sensei, it would be nice of you to share your winning secrets with us." As if on cue, ALL three of them give Iruka the ' puppy eyes' look.

"Naruto, how many times have I told you and the others that that is a trade secret ? Now all three of you get ready for bed. " Iruka said with a smile. They leave and go to bed.

Meanwhile I walk over to Iruka. "You know, that isn't very nice, distracting me while playing poker ...right?" I tell him this as he walks towards me with a small smirk .

" You know, I couldn't help myself. How long has it been ? Almost two months? _I have missed you. "_ He tells me this as he reaches over and pulls the senbon out of my mouth and gives me a deep kiss. I lean into it and grab his hips and pull him to me. I feel a moan erupt from me as he growls back. After a few minutes he breaks the kiss and we look at each other "Genma..." He whispers. I pull him back to me and jutsu us to someplace more quiet and private. Iruka isn't my lover, we are friends with benefits . That was why I enjoyed him so much; no commitment no strings. Just an understanding that we could help each other.

The next morning I get up with Iruka and we begin making breakfast. Sitting down at the table, Naruto asks Iruka and me how we slept as they eat their breakfast. I find this a nice way to start the day. Afterwards, the boys do the breakfast dishes. Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke leave for school and I leave for work.

Six months have passed so fast and Naruto has come so far. I have been begging Hayate to consider training him with a sword. Gai has told me that he is arranging to let Kakashi see just how good Naruto has become with an exhibition match. I love the idea and hope that Naruto has taken some of my pointers to heart. Because if he does, Gai is in for one hell of a surprise.

I get to the training ground and watch Naruto as he takes off his weights and starts stretching out. I tell Gai what I think would be good for this. " Seriously Gai let Naurto use all his weapons and jutsus. That will definitely make Kakashi see just how damn good he is. " He nods at me as he begins telling Naruto what he expects.

I step forword and have them face each other. "Alright, with this match anything goes; taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu ,as well as kenjutsu. However, there will be NO killing and will be ended only by KO, forfeit or if I deem that a fighter can not go on. Understood ?" I asked both Gai and Naruto, who answered yes while eyeing each other. They face off as I yell, "HAJIME!!" and jump back.

Gai goes after Naruto, who immediately goes on the defensive. He blocks his kick and uses the momentum to go backwards, chucking four shuriken. They miss Gai, but once they hit the trees they explode from hidden explosive notes. Suddenly, Naruto disappears under ground. I feel extremely proud of him, knowing how hard he has worked to get this far.

I see hands pop up from the ground as two more Narutos come out of the trees with kunai and senbons. I see a fifth Naruto throw at least six senbon at Gai. Suddenly, Gai destroys the earth clones and knocks Naruto into a tree. Naruto stands up and gives Gai a deadly grin as he lunges at him with a kunai, slicing Gai open along his gut.

I yell out, " THIS MATCH IS NOW OVER! " I run over to Gai as Lee, Iruka and Hayate come out of the woods and bring the medical kit. Gai starts snarling about how his leg is numb. I pull out the senbon and notice that there is Novocain coating them . I can't help but laugh. I tell him why his leg is numb and he starts cussing while the others laugh.

A little while later we get Gai home and Hayate and I go my place. We are sitting back relaxing and discussing when he will be training Naruto, when Naruto and Kakashi walk in .

" Naruto, you better get a shower and get to sleep. You have a very busy day tomorrow. " Kakashi tells him as Naruto waves and walks to the bathroom.

We look at Kakashi, having an idea that he is ready to start bragging. "Genma, I taught Naruto the summoning jutsu and the first time he did it he summoned Shizuka."

Hayate spit his drink across the table and I almost lost my senbon. "_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOT EVEN YOUR FATHER COULD DO THAT !!!" _I was whispering loudly.

"Yeah I know, needless to say that daytime hours will be mine and Naruto's alone. At the rate he is going ..." Kakashi let the sentence fall and we both nod.

"I will start training him with swords tomorrow. After what I saw today he will be a pleasure to teach." Hayate said while looking at Kakashi as he leaned against the wall and looked at us. " Mind if I ask what you plan to do about Sasuke?" Hayate asks him.

" Well, I will help with the development of his sharingan. But, as for teaching him the things I am teaching Naruto, forget it. I refuse to teach someone my skills that is only out for revenge. However, if the need arises for him to need MY skills then yes, I will be there for him. "Again we both nod.

"Well, I need to get home and get some sleep myself. Jaa. " Kakashi let himself out.

Hayate and I look at each and smirk. " You know that he is going to do his best to make Naruto a jounin and an ANBU, then have him put on his team right ??" Hayate and I start laughing as we hear Naruto come out of the bathroom. I call him over and he tells me that he will be there after he gets dressed. About five minutes later he comes out and we tell him that Hayate will begin teaching him how to use swords.

" Thank you, Hayate-sensei. I will do my best to not disappoint you. " I am amazed by the enthusiasm that he is showing.

Hayate just smiles at Naruto and says, " I am sure that you won't and I will see you tomorrow, now get to bed."

Naruto nods and leaves the room.

About an hour later Hayate leaves and I get myself a shower and lay down on the couch. I close my eyes and immediately fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am gently kissing Naruto, telling him how much I love him and want to be with him and only him. He looks up at me with his deep blue eyes and tells me that he loves me as well. He pulls away from me slightly . Suddenly his breath hitches and he falls into my arms. I go to make him stand upright and he falls to the ground . He has died just like Rai...I feel a scream erupt from me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit up and immediately go to Naruto's room. I gently brush his cheek and feel his warm breath on my hand. Suddenly, his eyes open.

"Is there something that you need, Genma?" He asks me . I back off and shake my head 'no'. " Really ? Then why are you in here?"

I can't say anything. The dream was too real and my voice is gone, all I can do is keep staring at him.

"Genma...please tell me what it is that you want. " He says as he sits up.

"I am sorry that I woke you. I just had a bad dream and wanted to make sure that you were..." I whisper.

He gives me a soft smile and gives me a small hug. I swear that my heart almost stopped from the contact. "Genma, I am fine and so are you. " He tells me as he leads me to the living room. He has me sit on the couch while he goes to the kitchen.

He places the glass of water on the table and sits next to me. He leans back against the couch and pulls me against him. He starts running his fingers through my hair. _This so nice. I wish that he would do this more often. _After awhile I fall back asleep.

Next thing I know, Naruto is gently shaking me awake. I look up at him and immediately jump off him. I can't have him know how I feel about him yet. He is still too young. I have to wait .


	10. Merry meet, Merry part, Merry Meet Again

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader**

**Warning course language: **

Chapter 10

**Naruto POV**

" _Damnit Kyuubi! Why tonight of all nights did we HAVE to run out of soy and tea??" _I snarl, knowing that a at any moment the heavens are going to open up and drown my blond ass.

" **Kit, I TOLD you two days ago to buy the stuff, but YOU procrastinated, again, so do NOT even begin to blame ME. You lazy ass**_** mortal. "**_

" _WHAT ?? Who the fuck are YOU calling lazy?? And I do NOT procrastinate...much . And I am oh so fuckin' sorry if my mortality offends you ...your majesty. "_

By now I am screaming mentally at Kyuubi; not like I can start screaming at him in the middle of the street with people everywhere. With a flash of lightning turning the darkness to light and a loud rumble the rain poured on to my head. " _You know, somehow this is all YOUR freaking fault! I am not sure HOW but it is!!!"_

" **WHAT?? You DARE blame ME for the storm and you being too damn lazy to walk three blocks to a store !!!"**

Walking back home with my items and my hand stuffed in my pocket, Kyuubi and I are ready to tear each other apart. All I want is to get home so I can get inside the seal and choke the living shit out of that fur faced freak!!! I walk past the shinobi cemetery and see someone sitting next to a gravestone . "_Kyuubi , you win. Tell me, is that person next to the stone dead?" _I end the argument quickly; after all, if this person is alive I need to get them out of the rain. However, if the person is dead I need to get ANBU out here as fast as possible.

"**The man is alive , though he won't be for long if you don't help him. "**

I walk over and take the man's hand to pull him up and start guiding him to my apartment. I begin ranting at the man. "What is wrong with you? Don't you realize that it is storming out and you could catch pneumonia and die? "

"..."

" I swear that as a shinobi you don't seem to have sense enough to come in out of the rain!"

"..."

"Are you even listening to me??" I am getting really upset. All this guy does is stare at me.

"**Kit, please calm down. He is in some kind of shock. That may have been his mate's stone he was at."**

"_I do NOT understand how that ties into him sitting in the cold ass rain._"

" **He may still be in mourning, humans do strange things when the are grieving. "**

I am at a complete loss. Emotions like love and mourning are almost beyond me. I have never loved , nor have I ever mourned, but my friends have been through them and I am slowly learning what they are. Base emotions I understand. I have felt those and know what they are.

We get inside the apartment and Iruka and Sasuke are there. They just look at me, shocked that I have brought home another person. I say nothing as I take the man to the bathroom to get a warm shower to get rid of his chill.

Once in the bathroom I shut the door and start to strip him of his wet clothes. Immediately he wants to fight with me about it. I give him one good glare and he stops fighting and lets me finish.

"**You do realize that you are a stranger trying to undress him right?"**

" _Oh for the love of Kami!! I am NOT trying to molest him damnit!!"_ I get him in the bath tub and start working the handles to find a suitable temperature. Once I get the water temperature, I turn on the nozzle and gently begin getting him wet. He starts to cringe from the heat and that is when I begin my tirade again. "You do realize that dying from hypothermia is a long painful process, right? I mean, after all, there are much easier and faster ways to die if that is what you want."

He looks up at me telling me. "No, I don't want to die. I just wanted to spend more time with my Rai. "

"**Awww kit..."**

I can hear the heart ache and tears in Kyuubi's voice as he goes to the back of his cage whimpering. I can't help but look at him strangely. "You know that Rai is in your heart, right? And he will stay there for as long as you want him". _Why is it that no one seems to remember that once you are in someone's heart you are there till the end of time? _

He starts crying; not just sobbing, but heart wrenching howls that make Kyuubi start crying. I just hold him close to me.

" **I don't think that he has mourned his loss since it happened. **"

I just give a slight nod as the man in my arms keeps crying. I hear Iruka come in and set something down. I am guessing that he has put some clothes in here for the guy. I say nothing, letting him get all the years of sadness and pain out of him. After all, what can I say? I know nothing of these feelings and I am not sure that I want to either.

After awhile he stops crying. I pull away and dry his eyes for him. He asks me my name and I tell him, " I am Naruto. "

" Naruto, I am Genma. "

I nod at him and help him out of the tub. I quickly dry him off , hand him the clean DRY clothes and tell him to get dressed, then come to the living room. I walk in the living room and see that Lee has also come over. I notice that while I was busy with Genma, Iruka and Sasuke made dinner. I am grateful because I really did NOT feel like cooking.

Lee is still looking sad, but that is to be expected. His parents died two weeks ago and his classmates are a pack jackal faced freaks. I mean, come on, just because he really doesn't have any chakra and blood limit means nothing. He can still do taijutsu and be a kick ass ninja anyways !!

"_Kyuubi, are you alright? Please let me know if there is anything I can do..."_

"**Kit I will be fine... I just need to rest a bit, that is all. "**

I hate it when I can't comfort Kyuubi. I sometimes wonder if this is what love is. Just then Genma walks in and Lee motions for him to join him on the couch. I get the soup and tempura plate from Sasuke and hand them to Genma. I hear Iruka telling him to eat. I wash up the dishes and when I walk in the living room. I see both Lee and Genma fast asleep. I get a couple of blankets and cover them up.

I talk to Iruka-sensei about Genma and what he told me in the bathroom. I got the rest of the story from Iruka. Well it made a bit more sense...not much but a bit more. Afterwards I go to bed and immediately fall asleep.

I wake up to Sasuke snarling at my alarm clock. Ahh yes, I love to see a snarl on Sasuke's face first thing in the morning.

I get up and go to the restroom and let Sasuke finish playing his game of 'die clock die'. I use the restroom and wash my hands. When I get to the kitchen I see that Genma is still asleep and we all agree to let the poor guy rest. I am positive that last night was mentally and emotionally exhausting for him. We have omelets, rice and cherry danishes for breakfast. We make sure to leave extra portions for Genma. After all, no telling when the last time he ate before last night. I leave him a note telling about his breakfast, asking him to please wash his dishes and lock the door when he leaves.

I get home from school and see that Genma is gone, the food is gone and dishes are done. He even folded his blanket. I find him to be interesting and I know that if I want any info on him all I have to do is ask Iruka - sensei. Instead, I use Kyuubi and his nose. I am able to track his scent and find his house. I can sense his movements within. Maneuvering around his house to get a better look, I mask my presence and watch him pack things away.

"**Kit, why are we doing this again?"**

"_Because, I'm curious_ _about him. I want to know what he is all about."_

" **Well, we need to be careful because he is an ANBU and so are some of his friends...like the one that is headed straight for us..."**

I almost fall out of the tree when I come face to face with a man who looks like the living dead.

" What are you doing?" He asks me.

"..." I swear my mind blanks out. I can't think of a thing to say when we hear a loud crash come from the house.

The man vanishes in a cloud of smoke and I run home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Two years later_

" Naruto, this is Genma he will be training you..."

I block out the rest of what Gai will be saying because I already know what he will be training me for .

"**Damn, fancy seeing him again."**

"_Like I said, once you get into someone's heart you stay there."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Itachi returns

1

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my beta reader and was also my muse for this chapter.**

See me as I am chapter 11

**Itachi POV**

It was five in the evening after I had gotten back from my mission; I immediately noticed that the smell of blood and fear was all over our compound. I ran in to my home and saw Sasuke asking someone that was in a henge that looked like me asking why I had killed our clan.

I was in shock. Who the hell was this and why had they killed our clan ? Activating my sharingon I recognized the killer as none other than Orochimaru.

I heard him telling Sasuke to cling to life like the coward he was and to grow strong by hating me. Then maybe he would be able to kill me.

I turned and teleported to the Hokage's office. I immediately told the Hokage everything that I had seen and heard. He immediately sent ANBU to our compound sent me undercover to Akatsuki to find out what they were up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years later

I have finally got enough information to know that Orochimaru has started his own village and has been seeking an allilance with the sand village to wage a war on leaf. Not only that but, he also wants my brother as a host body for his parasitic ass.

I would much rather kill Sasuke myself as opposed to let that parasite have him as a vessel for his deranged goals of immortality.

I have also found out that the leader of this infamous group of cretins wants to get his slimy hands on all of the demon containers and extract the demons from them so they can take over the world..

I have decided that tonight I will end this farce once and for all.

The first one I kill is the leader I trap him within my mange sharingan and instead of using my famous 72 hours I use 120 hours. I enjoyed a lot more than I should have.

The others were nothing and took very little out of me. After I had killed them I took their rings and destroyed them.

I had spent the last five years training day and night. with the exception of the missions that I had to take. Waiting for this day to where I could kill them and go home.

I ran all the way to Konoha stopping for nothing. Once inside the village I teleport to the Hokages office and tell him what is coming in less than a two years.

The Hokage seemed surprised that Orochimaru would go to these lengths but agrees that now we at least have the upper hand and by having advanced knowledge.

He made me a Hunter until after Orochimaru has been defeated.

I left there and went to see Sasuke; I have to tell him the truth and save him from that filthy snake-teme.

I walk in and see that the house is empty; I walk up to my room and see that it is exactly as I left it that night five years ago. Creepy...he kept like a shrine.

Seems like he would have trashed the room or threw everything away...Hell I would have pitched everything had it been me.

Once again there in lies the difference between him and I.

I walk back out and hear the door open. I move towards him amd activate my mange sharigon and trap him within my illusion.

"Sasuke you will spend the next 120 hours within my memories and see the truth of all that happened that night and every night up until tonight.

I watched as he went through all the anguish that I had felt and the burning rage as he also saw the same things I had. Not to mention the gratification of seeing justice served to those that deserved it.

After it was over I caught him before he hit the floor. I carried him to the couch and laid him down.

I then went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. When I came back he was laying there looking at me.

" I will kill him" Sasuke said

" No what we need to focus on at the moment is rebuilding our clan. making it stronger and better than before. We also need you to get stronger as well" I tell him

"Itachi, I am to young to get married"

Sasuke actually looks sick at the idea of getting married..of course then again the thought of that many women to rebuild our bloodline under our roof is enough to make me sick as well.

"Sasuke there is way too rebuild our clan without getting married right now. And, YOU are going to be the one to do this vas you well know at this moment I cannot do to much of anything out in the open to where that snake-teme knows what we know.. So you will have to act in my place...understand ?" I look at him and see that I have his entire attention

"First off you have to train harder there for I want you to ask Naruto to help you to get stronger, secondly before the next two months is up you HAVE to invite two people in to our clan and they will take our clan name."

"WHAT?? We can have people join our clan without getting married?" He demands and I see his mind working.

"Yes, All clans can do this you can become a member either by adoption, marriage or asking someone to join. But at the moment I am picking who will be in our clan.. They will be the strongest and will only get stronger as time goes on Sasuke...listen to me before two years is up I want Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee in this clan. Am I understood?"

I can see a small smile cross his face. I narrow my eyes at him

" Why are you smiling like that?" I demand

" Well if Naruto becomes an Uchiha then..." He lets his sentence drop.

I almost laugh I know what he is saying. I have had my eye on a certain sword master for a while I will have him join our clan in due time as well I just need to make sure that he still has feelings for me.

"For now people must think that you still hate me. Acting in other way will alert any of the spies that Orochimaru has around. So feel free to hate the snake-teme but make sure that you use my name in h is place you got that?" I say as I sit next to him.

"yeah I got it ... will get stronger and help you defend our village" He says as he lays his head on my shoulder and falls asleep.

I gently ruffle his hair and carry him to his bed. I walk to the study and write him up a long note of all that I am expecting and put it on his bedside as I leave and go to my new apartment in the Hunter part of town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

I have been taking as many missions as I possibly can while gathering more and more information on Snake-temes agenda.

I finally take a break and visit Sasuke and find out that he has finally asked Naruto to train him after finding out that Kakshi has taken Naurto from the team as well as himself. Needless to say Sasuke is livid.

"It is only a small set back that is all...Go and see him tomorrow and tell him that you are tired of being without family and tell him that you have considered him as a brother for a while now and would he please consider becoming an honorary Uchiha ? And while you are it also ask Rock Lee to join as well by saying that you have admired his hard work and dedication and would like him to be an Uchiha as well." As I finish saying all this I see that smile again.

"Good aren't I ? And just think not one word of it is a lie" I look at him and smirk


	12. Sasuke's personal mission

1**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi and some language **

**Thanks to Hatochan she was my muse for this**

**See Me as I am chapter 12**

**Sasuke POV**

After all that happened with the death of my clan and the betrayal of Itachi. I had been training as hard as I could to get stronger so that I could avenge my family.

Five years has passed since then and I do not feel as though I am any closer to my goal than I had been.

I had been training with Naruto. For some reason I felt as though he was holding back on me and hiding something from me as well. I have to find out what it is he is hiding.

I walk in my home wanting nothing more than a shower and dinner. Suddenly I see someone on front of me and the entryway disappears and I am standing in a red field and I hear Itachi's voice coming from nowhere yet everywhere say

"Sasuke you will spend the next 120 hours within my memories and see the truth of all that happened that night and every night up until tonight.

I see our family laying slaughtered and I see him looking at himself I feel the sharingon activate and see someone that is known as Orochimaru.

I can see myself as him and all his memories seem to be mine.

I now know that he is innocent and that I have been used and am ready to be used a...host to a freak that has delusions of immortality.

I feel sick and violated at the thought of someone wanting my body like that.

I see a group of strange mutant looking people that want Naruto for ..._Kyuubi no kitsune_.

Well that explained a lot.

Next I see all of them die. _"Heh serves you bastards right" _

Now I know that Orchimaru plans on attacking Konoha. I feel my blood boil with hatred for him

Just as quickly as it begins it ends and I find myself dropping before I feel Itachi catch me and carry me to the couch. I open my eyes and Itachi is sitting a glass of water on the coffee table as he stands nearby watching me.

" I will kill him " I tell Itachi

" No what we need to focus on at the moment is rebuilding our clan. making it stronger and better than before. We also need you to get stronger as well" Itachi tells me

"Itachi, I am to young to get married" I feel sick at the thought of marrying anyone

Naruto is the one that I want he has always has been and always will be the one that I love.

"Sasuke there is way too rebuild our clan without getting married right now. And, YOU are going to be the one to do this as you well know at this moment I cannot do too much of anything out in the open to where that snake-teme knows that we know ... So you will have to act in my place...understand ?" I am listening close to what he is saying.

"First off you have to train harder there for I want you to ask Naruto to help you to get stronger, secondly before the next two months is up you HAVE to invite two people in to our clan and they will take our clan name."

"WHAT?? We can have people join our clan without getting married?" I demand my mind is racing.

All this time I thought I had to have a gaggle of women and have them all constantly pregnant. In order to rebuild our clan. Instead I can invite people in to our clan.

"Yes, All clans can do this you can become a member either by adoption, marriage or asking someone to join. But at the moment I am picking who will be in our clan.. They will be the strongest and will only get stronger as time goes on Sasuke...listen to me before two years is up I want Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee in this clan. Am I understood?"

I feel a slow smile come across my face.

I love his plan I had no idea that I could actually get Naruto to take my name I always thought that I would have to marry to rebuild the clan.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Itachi demands

" Well if Naruto becomes an Uchiha then..." I lets my sentence drop.

"For now people must think that you still hate me. Acting in other way will alert any of the spies that Orochimaru has around. So feel free to hate the snake-teme but make sure that you use my name in h is place you got that?" He says as he sits next to me.

"yeah I got it ... will get stronger and help you defend our village" I tell him as I lay my head on his shoulder. I deeply inhale his scent and fall into the most peaceful sleep I have had in five years.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two months later

I am ready to kill... why is it that I can not get Naruto alone. I have been trying and trying. It seems as though Kami is conspiring against me.

Something has always interrupted us either fan girls or we get in an argument about something so damn stupid that I can't even remember why we started fighting in the first place.

At every turn I have Sakura ,Ino interrupting me from what I HAVE to do. Sakura and Ino both believe that they have my heart.Truth be told I would rather die a million deaths before they EVER became Uchiha's !!! Getting to Lee was no easier if not for that damn Hyuuga.Once again at every turn there he was. Always trying challenge me with the I am better than you attitude of his. I actually pity him becasue his clan is so damn ruthless as to have to curse it's people in to knowing their place.

I know that I could have had Lee if Neji would just back the hell off.

We all get along so well on stormy nights why is it that we can't get along when it ISN'T storming. Hell I have even tried asking when we all go to bed. But, Iruka -sensei is always keeping an eagle eye on us.

I really do like Iruka-sesei but I can not have him knowing Itachi's plan. I will guard that secret with my life.

I keep training and working harder to make Itachi's and my dream come true.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years later

After hearing that Naruto and Kakshi-sensei are leaving I ask Naruto to help me get stronger. He agrees to.

Sad thing is I already have chakra weights on and have been doing all the same things he has been as well. I am already at his level I have been holding back and evidently so has he.

We both have our own agendas.

To say that I am livid is putting it mildly after two years I am no closer to my goal of having those two as Uchiha members. But, Itachi has gotten some jounin and a couple of chunnin as clan members.

Funny thing is though they are ROOT and Hunters.

"It is only a small set back that is all...Go and see him tomorrow and tell him that you are tired of being without family and tell him that you have considered him as a brother for a while now and would he please consider becoming an honorary Uchiha ? And while you are it also ask Rock Lee to join as well by saying that you have admired his hard work and dedication and would like him to be an Uchiha as well." As he finished saying that I smiled again.

"Good aren't I ? And just think not one word of it is a lie" Itachi looks at me and smirks.

"Yes Itachi you are good and I am going to get them tomorrow no matter what. This should have been done long ago."

I walk over to Itachi and give him a fast hug and walk back out to our training field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hearing Itachi


	13. Welcome to the Uchiha clan

1**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shonnen Ai and course language**

**Thanks to Hatochan she was my muse for this chapter**

**See me as I am chapter 13**

**Naruto POV**

After a long day of training with Hayate-sensei I met with Lee at a dango stand that we frequented.

We hadn't been there five minutes before Sasuke walked in. As soon as he seen us he walked over and joined us.

"You know Sasuke it is considered polite to ask permission before just sitting down at someone's table." I tell him

Lee is looking mildly surprised at Sasuke's rudeness.

"Naruto I really need to talk to you and Lee in private NOW..please"

"**Kit, you and Lee should go and talk with him and find out what has him acting like this."**

" _Yeah, I wonder I what he wants as well"_ I am once again find myself amazed at how often Kyuubi and I think a lot a like.

" Fine I will come along how about you Lee?" I am looking at Lee and see that both of his eyebrows have disappeared under his bangs.

" Yes, I will come as well... I am most interested to see what you want to discuss with me... Sasuke-kun." Lee said as he stood up.

" Let's go over the roof tops to my house. I really want to there fast with no one stopping us" Sasuke says as he almost drags us out in a hurry.

" **Kit, what the hell is wrong with him? He is acting like Itachi and the devil are on his ass"**

" _I have no freaking clue... But, He really does have me worried."_

Sasuke has set a fast and furious pace to his compound stopping for nothing.

Once we get there even Lee is looking very worried and a slight bit afraid. Once inside he rushes us to his house. Shuts the door and places a silencing seal on it.

"Sasuke-kun...Please tell me is someone after you ? Do you need help?" Lee's look of worry has just increased as mine has.

"Listen I hahve been wanting to talk to the two of you for almost two years now.. " Sasuke says as he holds a hand up to silence us. "Please just hear me out first please. You see...I have wanted to ask you both something and for one reason or another either the time wasn't right, there was someone around or we got in to a fight over something stupid, There was also a few times those damn fan girls would come and begin chasing me." Sasuke paused and looked at us with a sad smile

" All I have wanted to do is tell you two something and ask you two a question"

I can feel Kyuubi listening very intently and as I look over I see Lee is also listening closely.

Sasuke walks over to lee and looks him in the eye.

"Lee for a long time I have admired you, You are the hardest working ninja that I know of. You let nothing come between you and your dream of becoming the greatest ninja ever. I respect you so much because of that. "

I see tears falling from Lee's face and a look of amazement and shock covers his face.

"Naruto, for the longest time you have been my best friend and rival. Ever since the death of my parents you have been there for me no matter what. The only reason I have called you names is because ... it was part of my rivalry with you. You push me to excel and I admire you for that. "

" **I had no idea..."**

I am speechless...never in my dreams or imagination did I think that Sasuke felt that way.

"Now for my question for the both of you... I am tired of being alone and would be deeply honored if you would both become members of my clan. If you both accept then you could either liver here with me or pick out what ever house that you want."

"**...He wants you to become an Uchiha...do it accept his offer !!!"**

" I accept.." I whisper the I am in such shock that I am amazed that I could even speak at all.

"You mean it ?? You actually want me as your brother ??" Lee is bawling and look s as though he is waiting for Sasuke to take back all that he has said and laugh at him.

I watch as Sasuke walks over and pulls Lee in to a hug.

"When have you ever known me to joke about something as important as this?? Yes I want you otherwise I never would have asked you" Sasuke tells him in a firm voice.

"Yes I accept as well... to have a family again ..." Lee starts crying harder.

" Come on then you two let's go and see the Hokage and make it official. Lets take the rooftops again." Sasuke says as he drops the barriers.

We take off at top speed only to run into Iruka-sensei on the way.

Sasuke stops and looks at Iruka-sensei with the same intensity that he gave us earlier.

" Iruka-sensei may please have a moment of your time?" Sasuke asks as he walks toward him.

"Well alright... is anything wrong Sasuke?" Iruka-sensei looks at him.

" Iruka-sensei... you are one of the few adults that was there for me after my clan was killed. You stayed with me when no one else would even consider it. I view you as an older brother. I would be greatly honored if you would agree to become a member of my clan. You can move in to either my house or pick one for your own in the compound to live in . ..please?" Sasuke looked at Iruka-sensei with trepidation.

The look on Iruka-senseis' face was as priceless as ours must have been.

"**Kit, I wonder why he never asked sooner..considering he has just now asked Iruka ."**

" _I don't know...though I am sure he has reasons. Could also be that he was afraid _of being rejected."

"**True..rejection can leave you more wounded than physical scars."**

"_Yes that is very true" _

" I..wha...oh my...Sasuke...I never in my life have been more honored...Yes... I accept."

Iruka-sensei seemed too be as speechless as we had been.

Sasuke gave a smile." Alright then lets get the Hokages office and make this offical then ...shall we ?"

We get to the Hokage's office when we see Kakshi-sensei walking out of the office. He looks over at us and says "yo" while waving his hand.

"**Say nothing to him about this yet."**

"_Why the hell not? "_

"**Just trust me on this one ?"**

"_Alright..."_

I am wondering why I should stay quiet I mean this is like monumental...once in a life time ,never gonna happen again. So yeah I am excited dammit!!

"Ahh good Naruto I was just coming to find you so I could discuss some new plans."

Kakashi-sensei says as he walks to me.

" Kakashi-sensei could this maybe wait until tomorrow.. You see I have a few things that I need Naruto to help me with." Iruka-sensei said with an apologetic tone .

Kakashi-sensei narrowed his eye " Naruto, I will pick you up at 7a.m sharp... so be ready!" After that he disappeared.

"Well that went well, ne?" Iruka-sensei said with a laugh.

" **Tell me... was it just me or did he seem pissed that you didn't leave with him?"**

" _Yeah, he did seem pissed but he can fucking deal with it !! Sorry but this is way more important to me than training. I can train any time day or night. You can only get a family once...twice if your really fucking lucky"_

" **I never thought that I would see the day when you would put something above training...Well at least you do have your priorities in order family comes before anything else"**

I nod a silent affirmation

Sasuke knocks on the door and we hear a muffled "come in"

We walk in and see the Hokage sitting back looking at us with keen interest smoking his pipe.

"Hokage-sama " Sasuke bows before him

"No need for such an formality Sasuke...what you and your friends here?"

" I need you to officilize that Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto and Umino Iruka are now members of the Uchiha clan."

The old man just nodded his head and said " very well then I will get the paperwork."

The Hokage had been gone maybe two minutes when I found myself staring in to two red eyes and heard a voice say.

" For the next 120 hours you will see all that has happened to me and know the truth."

"**WHAT THE HELL?"**

I find myself and Kyuubi as someone else named...Itachi. I see all that has happened and now know all that will happen. I see Kyuubi enraged as soon as he sees the snake-teme. But, I also know that our anger is for separate reasons.

I see the group Akatsuki and watch in satisfaction as Itachi kills them all. When I have the knowledge of the upcoming war I can feel Kyuubi's excitement as he will be able to kill and have it be perfectly ..acceptable.

Just as quickly I find myself start to fall; Someone catches me and carries me to a couch and sets me down. After a short while I open my eyes and see Iruka and Lee next to me fuming with rage and Itachi, Sasuke are leaning against the wall watching us; While the old man is at his desk.

Itachi speaks first.

" What you have all seen is the truth. Very few people have privy to this information. Not even the elders have thi knowledge. There reason to believe one of them if not more may be giving information to Orochimaru."

"Itachi?!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed as he jumped up and hugged him. Itachi gave a soft smile and hugged him back.

"It has been awhile ne..." Itachi said

Lee started crying agaiin and glomped Itachi and Iruka.

"Maa maa Lee-kun" Itachi said as he held Lee as well.

I stood up and joined in the group hug.

"_So this is what it is like to have a family...I wonder if this is what love feels like"_

" **This is one of many types of love kit; Revel in it"**

Shortly after much paperwork we all go back to the compound and pick our rooms. We have all decided to move in the main house with Sasuke.

It was agreed that Genma could move in here as well and get himself a room and a bed. All that remained was the fun task of moving.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day

I had told Genma almost everything and he was amazed the Sasuke had extended an invitation for him to move in as well. Like us he opted to move in to the main house like us he was tired of being alone.

When Kakashi-sensei arrived he seemed to be in somewhat better spirits until I told him about me becoming an Uchiha and all of us moving in with Sasuke.

" Alright... why are you so mad. I thought if anything that you would actually be happy for me!!!" I tell him

" Well... I was GOING to have you,Hayate and Genma move in with me at the Hatake estate"

Kakashi-sensei replied non to happily.

" Listen, if you want you and Hayate can move in with us or pick out your own houses your choice either way we can use the training field on the compound. I am sure that no one would mind"

" _Although if you or Hayate and Genma try and harm Itachi you will get your asses kicked to snow country and back again by my brothers and I" _

"**Bwahaha don't forget me ... "**

" That would be...nice I would rather live in the same house as you all though." Kakashi-sensei said calming down immediately.

" _I guess he is lonely as well...How funny is that all of us have been brought together by our loneliness"_

"**Very true"**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Later that evening

We hadall moved in and had gotten our stuff put away.

Sasuke told them about Itachi so that we could keep the casualties down and Itachi could still come and go as he pleased without any worries.

Genma, Hayate and Kakashi were shocked to see Sasuke,Lee and myself glomp Itachi when he came in.

When Itachi seen them he just raised his eyebrow at them as we glomped him.

"I take it that Sasuke has told you what had happened and what is coming." Itachi stated as he hugged us back.

"Yes he told us everything and what I want to know is why the Hokage hasn't told us." Kakashi-sensei said beating the other two to it.

"Because there is one or more spies among the council elders. We really can not afford to have them knowing what we know...can we?" Itachi stated as he sat next me on the couch and pulled me and Sasuke against him.

I felt the tension in the room sky rocket as Itachi pulled me and Sasuke against him. I was amazed that he could ignore all the intent directed at him as he held us close .too him.. At the same time I could feel amusement coming from Itachi.

I felt safe and happy being held by Itachi..

I looked over at the others and could see why Itachi was amused both Genma and Kakashi-sensei were PISSED!.

"**Not jealous now are we ??"**

"_Are they jealous__ cause Itachi is holding me instead of them ?"_

" **chokes uhh...yeah... that MUST be it !!"**

"_Well maybe I can convince Itachi to go on a date with them"_

" **Kit...you have such a good heart..."**

A little while later Iruka walks in with Leetelling us that dinner is ready.

Sasuke and I get off of Itachi and help him off the couch as we walk in to the dining room

I sit down in the middle and immediately Kakashi-sensei and Genma take the chairs on either side of me.

Dinner was a pleasant experience with lots of laughterand good conversation.

Itachi, Sasuke and I started to clear the table when Kakshi-sensei and Genma joined in and helped us.

A little later we all said our good nights and went to our rooms to go to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Q&A time !!

I can actually see Lee falling apart like this.

Sasuke really does love Iruka as a brother and wanted him in the clan. Not only that but I truly see Iruka as being a whole lot more than a chunnin. In my opinion he may officially be a chunnin but he has had a lot of extra training. Making him a lot stronger; After all he is entrusted with the future of Konoha.

I made Itachi and Iruka very good friends you will all soon see why

I have Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto cuddling because I can jsut see them being cuddle bugs

Naruto is twelve and can not even begin to guess that his two teachers have it very bad for him.

Yes Kyuubi knows exactly what is going but would much rather let Naruto figure it out on his own. As well as have a few laughs at Naruto's lack of insight.

Please R&R and let me know what you think


	14. Kakashi has a dream

1**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi and some language **

**Thanks to Hatochan she is my** **muse on this chapter**

**This chapter is dedicated to my boss Sherrie **

**Kakashi POV**

I have spoken with the Hokage and he agreed that all of us living under the same roof would be a good idea.. So I was going to find Naruto and present the idea of Genma, Hayate and myself moving in to the Hatake estate.

I step out of the Hokages' office and am surprised to see Naruto standing there with Iruka, Lee and Sasuke.

I walk over to them and say "Yo" and wave at them.

"Ahh good Naruto I was just coming to find you so I could discuss some new plans."

I tell Naruto

" Kakashi-sensei could this maybe wait until tomorrow.. You see I have a few things that I need Naruto to help me with." Iruka-sensei says to me a apologetic tone .

_What is he playing at ?_

I narrow my eye " Naruto, I will pick you up at 7a.m sharp... so be ready!" After saying that I teleport out.

I am so disgusted right now that I want to scream.

I teleport home and walk to my bathroom for a fast shower. Undressing I look at my reflection in the mirror. At once old insecurities almost overwhelm me. I am not sure when I fell in love with him I just know that I love him.

I wonder if he would find me attractive, ugly I run my hand over my face wondering if he could ever love me as I love him. Once again I feel unsure of myself and depressed.

Sighing I walk over to the tub and turn on the taps to a suitable temperature and step in. Feeling the hot water cascade over me I lean against the wall of the shower and shake me head.

I finally straighten up and grab my soap and wash myself. I get my shampoo it is the same brand that Naruto uses.

At least this way I can have his scent around me. I open the bottle and deeply inhale the scent that I know is Naruto. I sigh again as I start to wash my hair. I let the suds fall over my face as I rinse my hair.

Once I am done I turn off the taps step out and dry off. I walk in to my bedroom for some clean clothes. I finally settle on a pair of gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt I grab my white bandana and tie it around my head covering my sharingon..

I then make my way to the kitchen and grill a steak . After it I done I put it on a plate then cut the meat in to bite size pieces and carry it in to the living room and set the plate down on my coffee table and I summon the one that I have considered to be my most loyal friend over they years...Pakkun..

Once he appears I pick him up and carry him to the couch I grab the plate and sit down on the couch sitting Pakkun on my lap.

He looks up at me as I start to hand feed him bits of meat.

" Alright kid what's wrong?" Pakkun asks me between bites.

"I have been in hundreds of battles, killed people all without fear or hesitation...yet the very idea of telling Naruto how I feel is enough to make my heart stop. I mean I am scared to death at the thought of him rejecting me" I am starting to hyperventilate as I tell Pakkun what my newest problem is.

" And what if he doesn't? What if he loves you as much as you love him? What you need to do is make him see how you feel and woo him " Pakkun said taking another bite from me.

"How do I do I woo him?" I can feel my anxiety level increase at Pakkuns' suggestion.

" Well take him out to where you two can be alone and talk to him beyond a teacher student relationship." Pakkun stretches himself out on my lap.

I nod in agreement as I start to plan my next move. I gently begin rubbing Pakkuns side as he sighs in contentment.

After a while I set the plate down and lay down on my couch pulling Pakkun to me. As we both fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning to Pakkun nudging me with his paw telling me to get up. I open my eye reluctant to leave my dreams.

" Pakkun I am awake " I tell him as I gently scratch behind his ear.

" Good now remember you want to get him alone so that you can talk to him." Pakkun says as he gets ready to leave.

I nod at him as I stand up and stretch . I walk to the bathroom and glare at the laundry hamper . I HATE doing laundry !!

Well that laundry can wait till tonight..not like it is going anywhere.

I use the toilet wash my hands and brush my teeth and run the comb through my hair. I walk to my room and find one clean uniform left as testament of how much I hate doing the damn laundry.

On my past the kitchen I grab an apple and a protein bar.

I look around my living room once more before I leave locking the door.

I get to Narutos' and before I can say anything he tells me that he was invited in to the Uchiha clan and now will be moving in the Uchiha estate with Lee,Iruka,Genma and Sasuke.

_WHAT?? Dammit all to hell he was supposed to move in with ME_ _!! And have MY last name NOT Sasukes' !!_

I narrow my eye at him and can feel my anger rising at Sasuke what the hell is he playing at making MY Naruto an Uchiha ??

" Alright... why are you so mad. I thought if anything that you would actually be happy for me!!!"

Naruto almost yells at me.

" Well... I was GOING to have you,Hayate and Genma move in with me at the Hatake estate"

I reply unhappily.

_Ruined...all that I had planned last night is now ruined. _

" Listen, if you want you and Hayate can move in with us or pick out your own houses your choice either way we can use the training field on the compound. I am sure that no one would mind" Naruto says quickly; It seems as though he wants me around and doesn't like to see me sad.

_Maybe there is hope for me after all. _I give Naruto a small smile.

" That would be...nice I would rather live in the same house as you all though." I say calming down immediately.

_Only way I live in an Uchiha house is if you are there with me. _

We spend the rest of the day packing and moving in to the Uchiha estate. I really didn't have that much to pack. All my furniture went to my estate...curtesy of gennins needing D- rank missions.

Later that evening I sat down with Hayate and Genma when Sasuke dropped a proverbial bomb on our heads.

Itachi was back, innocent and Orochimaru was planning an invasion sometime either this year or next year Oh and the Hokage knows all about this and hasn't told us yet.

I am in shock I find it hard to believe that Lord Hokage wouldn't tell me something as important as this.

A few moments later in walks Itachi and Lee, Naruto and Sasuke all but tackle him.

_Grrrrr Naruto has NEVER been that glad to see me dammit !_

When Itachi seen them he just raised his eyebrow at them as they hug him fiercely

"I take it that Sasuke has told you what had happened and what is coming." Itachi stated as he hugged them back.

I watch as he gives each of them a hug and can feel my jealousy rising.

"Yes he told us everything and what I want to know is why the Hokage hasn't told us." I say beating the other two to it.

"Because there is one or more spies among the council elders. We really can not afford to have them knowing what we know...can we?" Itachi stated as he sat next to Naruto on the couch and pulled Naruto Sasuke against him.

I felt my anger and jealousy increase 30 fold when he pulled MY Naruto in his arms and held him. I directed a wave of killing intent towards him just as he gave me a smirk and mouthed the word "Jealous?"

I glared harder and he just pulled Naruto closer to him.

_TEME HOW DARE HE DO THIS TO ME ?? _

I suppose what angered me the most was the fact that Naruto willingly went in to Itachi's arms and I have yet to hold him in my arms..

Just then Iruka and Lee came in to the living room telling us dinner was ready.

I watched as Sasuke and Naruto pulled Itachi up and walked him in to the kitchen. Itachi t6ook the chair at the head of the table while Naruto took a chair along the middle. I immediately sat next to him .

_If it is war you want Itachi...it is war you shall have._

Dinner was nice with much laughter and great conversation. afterwards naruto, Sasuke and Itachi started to clear away the dishes. Genma and I joined in as well..helping out.

I noticed the side looks that Itachi kept sending me and ignored him.

_If you think for an instant this is over you're crazier than I am . No way in hell am I letting you have what is mine._

Afterwards we all said our goodnights and went to bed.

I went to my room and took a fast shower dried off then went to bed nude. I immediately fall asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dream scene

I am running through the woods trying to catch someone. I follow their trail in to a cave

when I see Naruto.

He has the body of a human but the ears and 9 tails of a fox. his eyes are a deep amethyst color with a slitted pupil.

" Naruto why are you running from me?" I ask as I slowly approach him.

He looks around realizing that he is trapped he growls at me and positions himself to fight.

"Naruto I won't harm you ...I care very deeply for you...please come home with me" I tell him as I hold my hand out to him.

"If you really care for me then help me... end my pain" He tells me approaching me cautiously .

"Naruto, what can I do to help you?" I am horrified that he would ask me to kill him.

"Love me...claim me as yours...be MY mate" He whispers taking my hand leading me deeper inside the cave.

I am stunned but happy to hear him say that he wants me as his mate...

Once deep enough inside the cave to suit him he turns around and kisses me. At first I am surprised but then I shake it off and eagerly return the kiss. I start gently nipping at his bottom lip as he gasps I slide my tongue in his mouth and begin exploring and tasting him.

He tastes sweet and wild Naruto tastes better than I have ever imagined he would.

I pull him in to arms and begin caressing his back slowly working my way down to his cute little bottom. I can feel his tails caressing me.

I break the kiss for a breath of air when he pushes me down and begins kissing me all over my body. It is then that I realize somewhat hazily that I am naked..

I have no time to wonder where clothes are when he begins licking and biting at my nipples . He has one hand stroking me while a tail is lightly caressing my chest.

All speech has left me.

He suddenly places his backside in front of me whispering " Prepare me for you" I nod and begin caressing and sliding my fingers along his ass.

As I start to separate his cheeks I can feel a warm wetness surround me as he takes me deep in to his throat.

I throw my head back and gasp at the sensations that he his bringing to me. He slides his head up and down sucking and caressing me with his mouth and tongue. He starts gently humming and I almost lose control of myself.

Never in my life has anyone made me feel this way... I want more.

I begin reaming him sliding my tongue all over his little hole. I feel him start shuddering and gasping from what I am doing to him. I slowly slide my tongue in to him and begins moaning louder and increasing his pace.

I pull away and coat my fingers while I bring my hand up and slowly stroke him. I feel him jerk and I tighten my grasp on him. I slide one finger in him and he grunts and starts to pull away until I start stroking his length.

I can already feel his precum and I pull my fingers up to taste him. He tastes so sweet.. I pull him up and begin greedily sucking him. All the while keeping my finger in him.

I keep working my finger around until I add the second and that is when be really begins acting wild. Bucking and writhing he is throwing his head back calling out MY name.

I start scissoring my fingers in him stretching him for me. I find that little bundle of nerves and I hear him scream my name. I add the third finger and keep hitting that same spot and enjoy his screams of pleasure..

I pull my fingers out and take my mouth off of his length; He whines in protest " Naruto it is time for you to ride me" I tell him

He quickly sucks me again getting me ready then he turns around and slowly impales himself on me.

I put my hands on his hips and close my eyes as his heat and tightness envelope me.

"Look in to my eyes" I hear him whisper

I open my eyes and look into his eyes and see love shining within those depths.

He begins to slowly grind himself on me and it feels as though electricity is coursing through out my being. I reach up and pull him down for a kiss.

As the kiss deepens he begins to move faster were moaning in to each others mouth.

Suddenly he breaks the kiss and bites me on my neck hard enough to draw blood and snarls in my ear. "You are MINE Hatake Kakashi"

"As you are MINE Uchiha Naruto" I snarl back biting his neck in return.

I feel an animalistic urge come over me to claim him, mark him in ways that all will know that he belongs to me and me alone. I drag my nails down his back drawing blood..

I scream his name as I spill my essence deep within him. I feel him explode across my chest as he drags his nails along my ribs drawing blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up to my alarm screaming at me. I hit the off button and throw back my covers and wince as I feel a pain on my neck and my ribs. I look at one side and see ...nail marks??? I almost run to the bathroom replaying the dream in my mind. Looking into the bathroom mirror I almost fall to my knees.

I see a HUGE bite mark on my neck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you like R&R

hmmm looks like Kyuubi has a mate


	15. what really happened

1

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi and course language **

Chapter 15

**Naruto POV**

I woke up to my tail end, back and the side of my neck feeling as though they were on fire. I pushed back my blanket and when tried to stand up the pain was enough to bring me to my knees.

"What the hell?" I mutter as I gingerly make my way to the bathroom and almost die when I see a HUGE bite mark on my neck with traces of blood around it.

"_KYUUBI NO KITSUNE I KNOW YOU ARE BEHIND THIS!!" _I shriek forgetting my pain

I run back to my bed and lay down beginning to meditate. I want to know what the hell that damn fox has done.

I open my eyes and see Kyuubi looking like a pissed off drownded rat standing under a waterfall.

"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS???" I scream pointing at my neck.

" Eh..heheh well kit...you see... you should sit down for this" Kyuubi said this looking guilty as hell.

I take his advise and sit down because I know that no good can come of a guilty looking demon.

"I want to know what the hell you did in MY body ...NOW!!" I snarl .

Kyuubi walks over and sits next to me looking me in the eyes. "Kit, I will explain EVERYTHING only if you promise to stay quiet and not to interrupt me. Deal?"

I nod

" Well as you know the fourth sealed me inside of you. What you and many others do not realize is that he made it so that I could take over you twice a year for mating purposes only. Because I would be so driven to find a mate that I wouldn't consider creating any chaos. So, for the last 11 years I haven't even bothered: There hasn't been anyone that I really considered worthy of being my mate... until this year" Kyuubi paused for a moment seeming to organize his thoughts before saying anything else.

"Last night I felt the desire again and because he was in this house I sought him out. I placed him under a demonic genjutsu. He thought that I was you. I wanted to tell him the truth...Really I did but, I was afraid he would reject me" Kyuubi whispered the last part..

I felt my heartache for him how well I know that fear." Just tell me who is it that you have chosen for your mate?" I ask softly

"Hatake Kakashi" He whispered his head was hanging down in defeat.

"Well, first off when him and I are alone you are going to come out and tell him the truth. However if he hurts you I WILL kill him !!" Nobody but nobody hurts MY Kyuubi and walks away to talk about it !

"Kyuubi pull yourself together and get ready. I am going to take a shower and get dressed. I am going to have breakfast and make sure that Kakashi is training me today so that you and he can have a lil chat alright?" After I say that I give him a big hug and turn to leave.

"Thank you kit" I hear him say as he walks away from me.

I open my eyes and walk to the bathroom and get the fastest shower ever. I dry off and walk back to my room and find my clean clothes and get dressed. I walk to the dining room to see that only Kakashi is sitting at the table.

"Good morning sensei where is everyone ?" I ask sitting across from him.

"They have left already so today is just me and you" He says looking at me. I can hear Kyuubi whimper.

"So we are alone then huh?" I am getting ready to force Kyuubi out.

He nods

"Kakashi -sensei... there is something you need to know." I tell him as I toss Kyuubi in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kyuubi** **POV**

I hear all that the kit and Kakashi has said. I feel Kit throw me in to his conscience. I hesitantly look up at Kakashi and see him looking at me

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune and I was the one that claimed you last night" I can feel kits heart beating like a wild rabbit in my chest. Kits mouth has gone as dry as a desert and his hands are shaking all of this is because of my fear of the man sitting across from me. .

" ..." He just looks at me

" I understand if you hate me . All that I ask is that you not harm my kit." I hope that he wouldn't take his revenge on kit for something that I had done.

"Tell me how and why you did this" Kakashi says as he leans forward in his chair resting his hands on the table.

I gulp and proceed to tell him. "Well after the fourth sealed me I was allowed to take over kits mind to find a mate twice a year. I hadn't found anyone that I considered worthy of being my mate until last year. Last night I knew that you were here so I went to your room and placed you under a demonic genjutsu. I also put up a silencing seal so that way no one would hear us. You then started calling me by kits name and I was so afraid of being rejected that I didn't bother to correct you. I just want you to know that I did mean EVERYTHING that I said last night."

As I finish I look over at him and see that he has left. I feel him behind me as he bites the other side of my neck drawing blood and snarls in my ear "Kyuubi no Kitsune you are MINE !!"

I moan in pleasure as I feel the bite and hear is words. He has accepted me as his mate. I am not going to ask why he has decided to accept me... I am just glad that he has.

I turn my head slightly and we kiss I wrap my arms around him as he pulls me up from the chair and pulls me against him. I can feel our excitement as he pulls away.

"Tonight I promise we will finish where we left out at " He whispers in my ear making me shudder."But, for now I have to train Naruto " After he says that he kisses me again.

I nod and pull away from him I close my eyes and let kit take over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NARUTO POV**

I can feel Kyuubis fear and just lay back and let them talk. I hear Kakashi snarling that Kyuubi is his and smirk. When they start kissing I can feel ...something hot, animalistic starting to control me. I run to the waterfall and stand there letting the cold water cool me off.

I hear Kakashi telling Kyuubi that tonight they will finish what they started and I can just myself getting a nosebleed. I can feel Kyuubi putting me back as I hear Kakashi talking about training me today.

_NOOOOO!!! I don't want to train I just want to stay under the waterfall!_

"**Kit?"**

I open my eyes and see Kakashi looking at me and I run to my room and jump in the shower with my clothes on and turn on the ice water. I am standing there shivering when Kakashi walk in and turns off my water.

"**Kit what are you doing??"**

"_..."_

I glare at him and turn it back on this happens two more times before he reaches in and drags me out. As soon as he touches me that hot feeling washes over me again and unbidden images of Kyuubi and Kakashi from last night flood my senses as my nose starts gushing.

"**Kit.. Please calm down and control your hormones"**

"CONTROL MYSELF ??...JUST WHO TOOK OVER WHOSE BODY AND LEFT MEMORIES OF WHAT THEY DONE HUH ? YOU TWO ARE NOTHING MORE THAN DAMN PERVERTS !!" I scream this out loud and Kakashi just looks at me

"Done yelling ? " He asks me as he starts taking my wet clothes off me.

" Oh no you don't !!" I start slapping his hands off me " I can undress and dress myself just fine! Get outta here and I will be down in moment" I snarl at him.

I can just feel him laughing at me "Ok I will meet you on the training field then"

He walks out and I notice his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"**Kit ...are sure that you don't want his help?"**

" YOUR mate can just keep HIS damn perverted hands the hell off of ME... "

" **Kit he was just trying to...help you"**

_LIAR!!_

"**Is that any way to talk??"**

"..damn perverted fox"


	16. Allowances

1**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi and course language **

**See me as I am **

**Chapter 16**

**Kakashi POV**

"Dear Gods" I gasp looking at my neck and grab hold of the counter for dear life to keep from falling. My mind is racing a million miles per hour. I can see and feel the marks giving me indisputable proof that last night did in fact happen.

I look back in my room and see nothing out of the ordinary. I look at my feet they are clean ..no mud or dirt on them. In my dream I was running through the woods and I went inside of a cave. Yet, there isn't any sign of mud, dirt or any kind of abrasions from the rocky ground on me anywhere. The only thing on me is crimson lines of blood along my ribs and neck I lower my gaze to my chest and see the dried residual of Naruto's passion.

I swallow hard and come to the realization it must have been a genjutsu.. I shake my head as I feel a headache coming on. I have more questions than answers.

I cut my thumb and summon Pakkun if anyone is able to help me piece together what happened last night it is him.

Immediately Pakkun appeares before me sitting on the sink giving me his infamous bored look.

"Pakkun I need you to tell me whose scent is on me and whose scent is on my bed"

He takes a deep whiff of me and then hops off the counter and walks across the room to my bed . I lift him on to my bed and he takes another deep sniff and says "Naruto's and there is a subtle scent of another that I can't identify...almost as if the two were one" He gives a shake of his head.

I stare in disbelief at Pakkun. My mind suddenly clicks on what Pakkun had said

"_**As if the two were one**__." _I pick him up and take him back to the counter that he had appeared on.

_Oh no..._

I have a sudden fear that I know where this is going all I can do is pray that I am wrong.

I hear Pakkun talking to me " Who was it that claimed you as their mate?" I hear Pakkun asking me and I feel hysteria ready to erupt.

I take a deep breath and relay the dream as well as my suspicions of a genjutsu

to Pakkun. When I finish I see him staring at me.

" He had amethyst slitted eyes and nine tails?..." Pakkun inqured.

"..." _If Kyuubi is merging with Naruto then the red and blue make purple . Dammit all to hell how could I have been so blind as to not see this before NOW ? Oh yeah .. I love Naruto and that says it all right there as to why I overlooked all the obvious clues._ I realize that reality is hell of a lot more fucked up than my dream.

_Kyuubi no kitsune he is sealed and has no way of getting out. Yet, he was out last night and has claimed me. SHIT! What about Naruto ? What will happen to him if Kyuubi takes over and or merges with him? Does Naruto even know what happened last night? ..Damn what if I am right and they merged last night and it was Kyuubi in the conscious mind but was Naruto's body that I had sex with... Naruto is going to KILL me...And so will everyone else if they find out that I had sex with my 12 year old student. _

"Dear Gods I have been claimed by the demon fox as his mate." I mutter as reality sets in that I am royally and completely screwed

_This isn't real...It can't be. The demon was sealed away and can't get out the Fourth made sure of that I was there and saw it when it happened. Unless of course their souls become one. _

"Enough already !" Pakkun yelled at me already knowing that my thoughts were going in circles. "I am sure there is a explanation for how Kyuubi did this. Besides, for whatever reason Kyuubi did choose YOU as his mate. Not only that but foxes mate for life. So, if you want to show your love for Naruto the best way to do that would be for you to accept Kyuubi as your mate and treat him as well as you would treat Naruto." Pakkun says calmly.

I nod in agreement. "Pakkun" I say as I walk over to the shower and turn on the taps. While the water gets to the right temperature I get out the first aid kit.

I watch as Pakkun vanishes in a puff of smoke and I step in to the shower and gasp slightly as the water hits my wounds. Tenderly I wash the wounds and the rest of my body. As I rinse off I realize that last night I hadn't claimed Kyuubi... I had claimed Naruto.

"Well hasn't my life gotten more interesting within the last eight hours?" I shake my head.

I step out and dry off and use the ointment on my neck. I reach in the medicine cabinet and take some aspirin. My headache has escalated from pounding to almost migraine level in under 15 minutes from my reasons and explanations for what happened last night. I walk back in to my bedroom and take a good look around I still see no evidence of Kyuubi or Naruto in my bedroom.

The only way to find out the absolute truth of what happened last night was for either Naruto or Kyuubi to tell me.

I have a strong suspicion that they aren't going to be very willing to speak to me right now. Too bad for Naruto as I am training him today.

I walk to my closet and get my clean uniform out and get dressed. Stepping out in to the hallway I see no traces of anyone else. I know that Genma should be coming out of his room at any time now.

I can't help but wonder what types of genjutsu was used last night; I am positive if the others felt it they would have come to my aid. Unless one had been used on them to put them in to a deep sleep.

I walk into the dinning room and find a note telling me that the others have already eaten and left to tend to their duties. They had left breakfast for us in the oven.

So, Naruto is also late coming down. I find this to be odd that no one even bothered to come and get us.

I look over at the clock and see that it is already 8:30 . I blink a couple of times...just how long was I in the shower for any ways?

I sit down at the table and Naruto walks in and sits across from me.

"Good morning sensei where is everyone ?" He asks sitting across from me.

"They have left already so today is just me and you" I say looking at him.

"So we are alone then huh?" He says looking thoughtful.

I nod at him.

"Kakashi -sensei... there is something you need to know." He tells me

_Here it comes..._I swallow hard and wait to hear what I know is answer to all my questions.

Suddenly Naruto's eyes turn amethyst.

"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune and I was the one that claimed you last night"

_Oh shit.._ I keep silent and wait for him to continue.

" I understand if you hate me . All that I ask is that you not harm my kit.

_Why the hell would I hurt Naruto?_

"Tell me how and why you did this" I demand as I lean forward and place my hands on the table.

"Well after the fourth sealed me I was allowed to take over kits mind to find a mate twice a year. I hadn't found anyone that I considered worthy of being my mate

until last year. Last night I knew that you were here so I went to your room and placed you under a demonic genjutsu. I also put up a silencing seal so that way no one would hear us. You then started calling me by kits name and I was so afraid of

being rejected that I didn't bother to correct you. I just want you to know that I did mean EVERYTHING that I said last night."

As I listen to what he has to say I remember what Pakkun had said. I decide that I will claim Kyuubi as my mate. I get up and come up behind him while he is staring at the table. After he finishes that is when I bite the other side of his neck hard enough to draw blood and snarl in his "Kyuubi no Kitsune you are MINE !!"

He moans in pleasure from being bitten. I can feel myself becoming aroused from his scent. He turns his head slightly and we begin kissing as he wraps his arms around me I pull him up from the chair and pull him against me.

"Tonight I promise we will finish where we left out at " I whisper in his ear making him shudder."But, for now I have to train Naruto " After I tell him that I kiss him again.

_What the hell am I doing ?? I am NOT supposed to promise him more anything !! But, dammit all I see is Naruto and I love him. _

When Naruto's eyes open thery are once again a deep blue. Suddenly he pulls away from me and runs off.

_Where does he think he is going?_

I follow behind him and walk in to his bedroom and hear his shower running I walk in and see him standing fully clothed under the water shivering from the cold water. I walk in and turn off the tap.

_Cold showers only help for so long...sorry _

He glares at me and turns the tap back on . I reach in and turn it off this happens two more times before I finally just reach in and drag him bodily out of the shower.

Next thing I know his nose gushing blood.

_Hehehehehe _

Suddenly Naruto starts screaming.

"CONTROL MYSELF ??...JUST WHO TOOK OVER WHOSE BODY AND LEFT MEMORIES OF WHAT THEY DONE HUH ? YOU TWO ARE NOTHING MORE THAN DAMN PERVERTS !!"

I just look at him and ask "Done yelling ?" as I start to undress him.

_I wonder if maybe he could scream a bit louder I don't think people in Snow Country heard him._

" Oh no you don't !!" He starts slapping my hands off him " I can undress and dress myself just fine ! Get outta here and I will be down in moment" He snarls at me.

_Damn talk about your Jekyll and Hyde personalities._

"Ok I will meet you on the training field then" I say to him as I walk away I can't help but laugh.

I walk to the training field and begin getting the equipment ready for Narutos' training after 10 minutes Naruto shows up looking infuriated.

"Naruto here are four scrolls, a bottle ink, a brush and a whistle. We are going to begin working with your summoning of ninken. They are beneficial to everything

else that I will be teaching you ... ready? Good then lets begin." I look at him and see that his eyes are still spitting fire.

_Whatever it is that has you riled I suggest you deal with on your own time. _

I choose to ignore his ire and move on with the training.

After four hours of an exhaustive training session I am pleased to see that he did in fact have a natural talent for ninken. Already he is exceeding my expectations.

"Now as a reward for doing a good job we can either have lunch at any place you want or we can begin working on the chidori... your choice" I tell him looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Lunch would be great...I heard that there was a new sushi bar that opened up." Naruto said with more enthusiasm than I had expected.

I give him a small smile and start walking off the field with him following me.

"...Kakashi-sensei ... I was wondering what were you thinking when you realized that last night hadn't been a dream? ." Naruto asks quietly

I pause for a moment in shock at the unexpected question and start walking again.

_I wonder where that question came from._

"At first I felt shock, disbelief, and then wondered who it was that had done this and how. I thought that maybe Kyuubi was breaking free from the seal then I felt scared for you and worried that I may not be able to protect you from what was happening or what may happen. When I then learned the truth of the matter I felt relief that you were safe and that no harm would be coming to you. " I give a small shrug and keep walking.

I sense that he had stopped walking and is staring at me. I feel him run up next to me and walk beside me.

"You were really worried about me?" I hear him ask me in a low voice

_Worried would actually be an understatement. _

"Yes, I was very worried about you..." I say as I once again feel my heart constrict.

All I want is to take him in my arms knowing that I can't no matter how much I may want. After all...he isn't an adult yet.

I can feel him look up at me looking for something in my one visible eye.

Once we reach the restaurant I feel my hunger rear it's ugly head. Evidently Naruto's hunger is also showing itself judging by the loud growl that I hear coming

from him. I look at him and see that his face has turned a very interesting shade of red.

I procure us a private room .

The room is big. These rooms are meant for large parties. But, I want privacy considering the questions Naruto has started asking me.

As we start looking over the menu I start writing down all that I want. I look over and see that Naruto is watching me.

"Naruto aren't you going to order anything to eat?" I ask and he looks at me in surprise.

"Eheh yeah ...hmmmm" He says as he starts looking at his order sheet and starts stealing glances at me.

_Ok...what is going on?_

We wait for the waitress and begin looking at the different drinks that they have. I decide on a glass of tea and Naruto has said that he would have one as well. I then peruse their dessert section and decide that I will try green tea ice cream.

After the waitress takes our orders and brings us our drinks I look over at Naruto and smile at him. I see his face turn crimson as he quickly looks away.

_I wonder what is going through his head? _

"Naruto, what did you order ?" I ask wanting some type of conversation other than the suffocating silence that was currently surrounding us.

" Uhh... Ebi and some spicy tuna, and ...I forget what else.. What about you ?" Naruto asks staring at me intently.

"Well,... like you I also got the Ebi, Spicy tuna, yellowtail , a philly roll, King roll and I got some miso and for dessert green tea ice cream." I can feel myself begin to drool under my mask.

"Sounds good... could I maybe try a taste of your ice cream?" Naruto asks me then slaps his hand to his mouth.

I smile at him "Sure you can have some of mine.." I say and lower my mask to have a drink of my tea. I hear him choke and I look over at him.

"Is something wrong?" I ask as I put my mask back up.

_Here it comes.. _

"NO! I mean ...your face... I saw your face..." Naruto's face is white from shock and he is gasping.

" Was it that shocking to see? " I murmur as old insecurities wash over me in a tidal wave.

_I know that I am not the hottest shinobi in Konoha but ... _

"Are you joking??? you are drop dead sexy !! Damn why the hell do you wear...Ahhhh... to make sure that you also don't have a fan club and get chased the way Sasuke does !" He snaps his fingers at the last statement.

_He is just being polite so he doesn't hurt my feelings_.

I can feel my face turn red from him telling me that I am "drop dead sexy". To think he may find ME attractive...

I whisper "Thank you for the compliment"

He pulls my face to his and looks me in my eye " That wasn't a compliment it is the truth... you are sexy"

I can feel myself blush and my groin area tighten at the intensity in his eyes and his voice. I realize then and there he actually does mean what he is saying. I am at a loss for words.

I can feel my breath hitch as the door to our room opens and I pull my face from Naruto's hands.

The waitress sets our food down and hurries back out shutting the door. I look over our table and am amazed by how much food there is.

"Well shall we ?" I ask hoping to let the awkward moment pass as I lower my mask and begin trying some of everything. I look over and see that Naruto is following my example and is also eating .

After eating all that we can we get a to go box for the left overs and wait for my ice cream to arrive.

I am relaxing with my chin on my palm looking at Naruto who is explaining his theory of how conspiracies begin.

My ice cream finally arrives as the waitress leaves I lower my mask and reach for my spoon as Naruto eyes me . I take a small taste and close my eye in appreciation of how good it tastes. I slide the bowl towards Naruto and he looks at me.

"I thought you wanted some" I say as I point to the dish.

He gives me a small smile and tries a small bit.

" You know we should come here again some time" Naruto tells me as I slide the bowl in the middle of the table so we can both reach it. More than once our spoons collided going for the ice cream.

After we finish the ice cream I pay the bill and we walk back to the compound. I notice that he keeps giving me side looks.

"Naruto ...is there something that you want?" I ask looking at him

"NO!..ummm why do you ask?" Naruto answered his face turning crimson.

I smirk at him " Oh no reason...come on we have to begin working on the chidori" I say as pull him a long with me.

Once we get back to the compound I have him start working on his speed. I stand off to the side and pick out his small flaws that reduce his speed. After a couple of hours his speed has increased enough that I begin teaching him what is involved in the chidori.

I can feel Genma watching us and ignore him as I drive Naruto to do his best.

After a couple of hours I tell him to call it a day and we will pick up again tomorrow. I can't have him blowing his chakra network to hell.

Hayate comes up and asks Naruto if he is ready for his lesson with him.

I really can't help but want to laugh because weather or not Naruto is ready he IS going to do some training with Hayate.

I walk away and go to my room just to find Genma leaning against my door

looking at me. I look at him as he pulls away from my door in his slow but graceful way the entire time twirling his senbon.

I walk past him and open my door and walk in knowing that he is right behind me as my door clicks shut and the lock clicks in place. I opt to look out the window as he comes up behind me.

"Care to tell me why you were late for breakfast this morning?" Genma asks looking at me with almost the same intensity Naruto gave me earlier

I can almost see myself telling Genma the truth.

_Well you see Genma last night Kyuubi took over Naruto and decided that I would make him an exceptional mate. So he came in here last night cast a demonic genjutsu and silence barrier on my room . THEN ... we screwed like bunnies... Oh did I mention that I had no clue that a demonic genjutsu was used on me and when I "woke up" I thought that I literally lost my mind bwahahahhaha..._

"I got lost on the road of life..." I say as I look back outside.

"Liar... You no more got lost than I did." He whispered forcefully in my ear .

I shivered slightly from his breath on my ear as I looked over at him.

"Genma what is wrong with you? " I ask as I turn to look at him

"What is wrong is that it isn't even the second day yet and already you are trying keeping Naruto to yourself...or did you forget that I was to train him immediately after lunch? I came back here for that purpose and two hours later you two come strolling in to the compound with a damn left overs box and IGNORE ME" Genma shouts the last part.

_Shit... I forgot about him taking over at lunch time. Then why is it he didn't step out and say something? ...ahhhh he was waiting for ME to acknowledge him back there and instead I ignored him and now ... _

"Genma... I am sorry I forgot all about you taking over. I am the one that took Naruto out for lunch had I remembered I would have taken you with us...Lunch today was a reward for him doing so well with his ninken." I say with the pride still in my voice.

"Well you can take me out now...seeing as how I haven't eaten and will be free the rest of the day." Genma said looking at me pointedly as he starts dragging me towards my door.

_WHAT ? The that wasn't an offer ! ... fine kill my wallet with your voracious appetite !_

"Want me to take you where I took Naruto?" I ask letting him drag me along.

"Depends ...where did you two go?" He asks as we go through the dining room .

"Genjis it's a new sushi place " I tell him as I try to get my arm back. I hear him start laughing as he tells me that he loves sushi.

_Yeah I know... I remember Raido telling me that more than once he had taken you out for sushi. Just to get you to agree to out with him before you two actually got together._

I shake my head as I finally get my arm free and lead the way BACK to Genjis.

We get to the restaurant and I ask the waitress for the same private room as I notice that Genma gives me a funny look when he hears "Private room"

Once inside I sit down and begin looking at the drink section of the menu as Genma starts making all kinds of choices. Once he is done he looks at me.

"Why did you and Naruto get this private room?" He says twirling his senbon.

"Because , he was talking about Kyuubi and I thought it best that our conversation not be overheard." I say as I begin playing with my chopsticks.

"Saaa...You know past few nights I have been having some messed up dreams involving..." Genma pauses as we feel the presence of the waitress.

After getting our order she rushes back out to get our drinks. We sit in silence as she comes in not even five minutes later. We each give her a smile as she leaves.

"As you were saying?" I ask as I lower my mask and he gives the same reaction Naruto did only he told me point blank

"You are hot as hell...mmmm" He begins leering at me.

I give a small smile "See something you like?" I ask coyly as I take a drink of my tea.

"Yeah...I can see you naked and under me writhing in pleasure screaming MY name" Genma announced happily

I felt myself harden instantly as he said those words.

I look him in the eye" What makes you think I want to be under you? Maybe I want to be riding you or better yet YOU under ME...ever think about that?" I say as I give him a lustful grin.

"Under me, on me, behind me or beside me... what ever makes you happy baby.." Genma replied with a smile.

_Damn... he is serious too_.

" Tell you what after we get our food we can place barriers on the doors and a silencing barrier on the room then ..." I let my sentence hang as Genma gets a wicked gleam in his eyes.

" No wonder I like you so much we think a lot a like" Genma winkes at me.

"Anyway before we get to side tracked what were you saying about strange dreams?" I ask toying with my chopsticks again.

"Oh yeah... Naruto looking really foxy ... he had purple eyes, fox ears and nine fox tails...then in another dream I see Naruto dead he had died like Rai did... in yet a different dream I have been seeing Rai.. Only when I see him he isn't himself. It is like he is being controlled by someone or something. He actually attacks me with killing intent. The worst part is that he keeps saying that he is sorry but he can't help it." Genma takes a deep breath and looks at me.

"You know Genma... I believe that the dream about Raido was just that a dream. However if you want I can go with you and we can see the Hokage about it." I hate to admit it but even the idea of the dead coming back to life unnerves the hell out of me.

" Thanks but I think that your right it is probably nothing more than a bad dream." Genma says with a shrug

" Alright now why don't you tell me what was Naruto doing in the dream he had purple eyes? " I ask with more than a little interest.

"Well in that dream he kept trying to get me to tell him how I feel about him... and got really pissed when I wouldn't. I mean come on he is 12 years old... I can't say anything yet if I did I just know that Ibiki would somehow find out and do things to me I have only heard about in rumors." Genma shudders.

I nod I know the feeling all to well... So Kyuubi knows about Genma and went to him to make him his mate. Genma refused to confess his true feelings. So Kyuubi comes after me. Only difference is that I gave in to my fantasy and made love to him ...After all it was only a dream.

I snort.. Damn Genma for being so...MORAL. Hell no not me it's a dream what can it hurt?...let me count the ways.

Genma looks at me " Something wrong?" He asks as takes a drink of beer.

"Yes...The purple eyed Naruto is actually Kyuubi No Kitsune and you turned his ass down flat!! Where as I went ahead and made love to him thinking it was only a dream and what could it possibly hurt making love to Naru-chan in my dreams... I am now the mate of Kyuubi because unlike you... I have no morals at all" I conclude with a slight sneer.

Genma spews his beer and began choking as I glare at him.

"NO SHIT?! Damn man... SO... I could have been the mate of Kyuubi but because I refused to admit my feelings. Hahaha But..You see there was one other problem that I have..there is someone else that I love BESIDES Naru-chan. And no I am not saying who... So do not even bother asking !. That is unreal... so just because I turned him down he went after you and you had sex with him...tell me ...did he use his tails? Fuck it .. Tell me EVERYTHING!!" Genma demands as he leans in closer.

_Genma has someone else that he is in love with ? I swear to Kami if this was ANYONE else saying this to me they would have a kunai in their throat at this point ._

So for the second time that day I relay the dream/reality and make sure I give all the really good details to Genma that I had censored from Pakkun. I then show Genma the bite mark and nail marks on my body.

Genma lets out a low whistle as I show them to him . A few moments later we feel the waitress's presence and I quickly put my shirt and vest on again as the waitress walks in with Genmas food and fresh drinks.

Genma gives a quiet thanks as he attacks his food.

I take my chopsticks and grab an ebi roll from his plate. As I pop it in my mouth he looks at me.

"Like living dangerously don't you?" He inquires with unconcealed violence in his tone as he narrows his eyes.

" I have no idea what your talking about." I say feigning innocence as I grab a spicy tuna from his plate.

"So.. this was the reason you didn't order any sushi...you wanted to eat MINE" Genma hisses defending his food from me as I smile innocently at him.

"Genma for some reason...yours just tastes better" I say with a shrug as I reach for another spicy tuna.

"Kakashi ...leave my sushi alone !!" he barks as he smacks my hand with his chopsticks

I snicker and go after his tamango.

"Kashi come on !!" He whines at me and I feel myself harden and give him a smirk.

I then eye his plate as he does his best to devour his meal before I can get anymore of it.

"Oi, Genma" I say as I reach over and grab a slice of king roll I make sure that Genma and I are looking in to each others eyes as I put the slice in my mouth whole.

I make sure to chew slowly making small happy sounds as I swallow and then I lick my lips and snicker as he keeps staring at me.

I take a drink of my tea and keep looking at Genma who has obviously forgotten about his lunch as his mind is... elsewhere.

"Oi, if your done can I have the rest?" I ask as I wave my hand towards his plate.

I almost laugh out loud as he snaps himself back to reality and growls at me "That was underhanded Kakashi.."

As he starts eating again he dares me with his eyes to try that trick again .

The waitress comes in and gathers the empty plates and I request another bowl of green tea ice cream. Genma tilts his head towards me slightly and looks at me.

Looking at Genma I can now see why Raido wanted him so much. Genma is everything that Raido wasn't.

" What are you thinking about?" Genma asks as he leans against the table smiling at me.

" I was thinking about when Raido decided he would do what ever it took to make you give him a chance." I said as I took a drink of tea

"Hmp.. Ya know at first when he asked me out I thought he was messing with me. Here he was the best in our village not to mention the hottest and he could have his pick of anyone... yet he chose me. I'm really glad that he did I wouldn't trade a single day of it for anything." Genma murmurs with a sad smile.

I nod. The waitress comes in and brings us our desserts and leaves quickly .

"Hey... I will give you some of my fried banana for some of your ice cream"

Genma bargains as he starts to hand me a half of a banana... that has been fried ...in tempura??

_Eeewww now that is just plain nasty !_

" NO!!.. that's all right !!...really I do not like tempura fried anything so here have some ice cream and be happy." I say quickly putting some ice cream on his plate before he tosses his fried banana at me.

"Thank you Kashi" Genma chirped at me as he begins doing things to the banana and ice cream that will haunt my dreams tonight.

"Any time" I say as I wave my hand at him suddenly he has a hold of my hand and gently begins sucking on one of fingers. I let out a gasp as he just gives me the most lust filled gaze.

_Sweet kami so good..._

I can feel how cold his mouth and tongue are as his tongue begins caressing my finger as his lips suck my finger in and out of his mouth. I stare back in to his eyes and begin panting slightly.

Just as quickly as it began it is over. I am so hard I may never be able to leave this table.

_Why did he stop ?_

Genma gives me a beatific grin and says " That was MY way of saying thank you for the ice cream."

_If that was for ice cream what will he do to thank me for lunch ? _

I just give a small nod and try to get my thoughts back to safe territory. I mean yeah I know what we were talking trash earlier but that was all it was...right?

"Hey Genma... can I ask you something?" I say as I poke my ice cream to around

"Yeah... I meant what I said earlier... I want YOU under ME screaming MY name..kami" He said as he threw his head He gave a hard swallow and a low moan all I can do is just stare at him.

I feel myself harden even more just watching him throw his head back and swallow. Hearing him moan like that is enough to make me take him right there.

The waitress walks in and hands me the bill and I give her over the amount including a large tip. As soon as she leaves the room I grab a hold of Genma and jutsu us to the Hatake manor.

Once inside the living room I begin kissing him I more than happy when he starts kissing me back . Our hands are going everywhere trying to get each other undressed.

After getting my vest and shirt off he begins licking and nipping on my unmarked shoulder working his way down my chest making me gasp in pleasure. I get his vest and shirt off and notice that he has a bite mark on his shoulder as well.

"Who marked you ?" I ask

"What do you mean?" he asks looking surprised

"Your shoulder there is bite mark there" I say as I point to it

" Ohhh that's from Iruka...heheheh he gets rough sometimes but damn I love it when he does." Genma said as I could feel his excitement level increase 10 fold.

_The nice, sweet and innocent school teacher? I really can't picture him being rough or kinky ._

As I begin kissing my way down his body I feel him suddenly toss me down and begin undoing my pants. I give a gasp as he gets them undone and begins taking the tip of my manhood in his mouth licking and sucking on it as his hands begin stroking me.

I throw my head and gasp as I arch my hips forward to get more sensation I can hear and feel him making a sound of disapproval that sends my senses reeling.

"Genma... Genma please let me touch you or taste you ... something, anything pleeeease!!" I beg as I reach down and run my hands through his hair. I suddenly feel my manhood free from his mouth as pulls at my pants he undresses me the rest of the quickly and also does away with his own clothes.

"Now where was I? Ohhh yes now I remember" Genma said as he quickly put my legs over his shoulder and began happily sucking me off while one finger was getting me ready for what is sure to be the highlight of the night.

I start to scream Genma's name again when I hear Iruka say "Leave you alone for nine hours and you start seducing Kakashi without me... damn your greedy."

I feel Genma's mouth come off of me as his free hand takes over stroking me.

"Maaa Ruka...what was I to do ? He took me out for lunch and then he took off his

mask.. Well just see for yourself how damn hot he is. How could I possibly resist ...for that matter how can you ?" Genma pouts.

I gasp as Genma's fingers hit my prostate and I rock my hips wanting more.

"Well you do have a fair point..he is hot as hell...but still I wish you would have waited for me..I may punish you later for your greediness " Iruka says as he looks down at me then he lets his hair down and begins kissing me as Genma watches.

"Mmmm sensei ...spank me and make me a good lil Genma" Genma moans

Pulling away from the kiss Iruka does away with his clothes as he then begins kissing Genma.

"I will...later for now shall we have fun with Kakashi?" Iruka says after breaking the kiss.

_Dear Kami... Iruka is the seme?!_

Suddenly Iruka lowers his manhood to my mouth I greedily open my mouth and take him all the way in swallowing him deeply into my mouth. I hear Iruka let out a gasp as I suck and lick on him. I take one hand and gently began caressing and massaging his sacs. I taste my first drop of his pleasure .

_Iruka tastes so good... I want more._

I feel my hips go up in the air as someone balances me on them. Then I feel the tip of Genma's shaft enter me slowly. I moan on to Iruka and try to thrust my hips to encourage Genma to penetrate me more deeply and harder.

I hear Iruka telling Genma to stop and change positions as he pulls himself out of my mouth. I almost cry from the loss of them both I feel bereft and empty.

Iruka pulls me up and kisses me deeply as he takes my position on the floor. He then puts his legs around my waist as I feel Genma gently putting some oil on my manhood to get me ready to penetrate Iruka . Genma also puts some of the slick substance on my hand.

"Get Ruka prepped while I give you some more attention" Genma whispers to me in a sultry tone.

I nod and begin inserting a single digit into Rukas' passageway . I hear him let out a moan of approval as he thrusts his hips on to my finger attempting to get more gratification.

I slide the second and third finger in and begin scissoring and stretching him .

Watching him intently as I hit his prostrate with every flick of my fingers he begins writhing, mewling and begging for more. I smile softly as I pull my fingers from him and begin to slowly penetrate him.

As I am penetrating Iruka I can feel Genma slowly entering me.

I swear this feeling is the most amazing I have ever felt. Iruka is so hot and tight never have I been with someone that has felt this damn amazing. The sensations he is able to manipulate by contracting his muscles around me is enough to make me lose myself instantly.

I have never been in a three-way before so all of these sensations are so new and so amazing.

To be taking Iruka as Genma takes me is enough to put me on sensory overload.

Kissing Iruka as Genma runs his tongue along my spine. Iruka thrusting upwards to meet me as Genma suddenly shifts his position slightly to hit my prostrate with every thrust.

Suddenly I hear Genma give a soft little laugh and I find a shadow clone of Genma in front of me putting his manhood in my mouth. I eagerly begin sucking on it as if it were candy.

Not to be out done Iruka made two clones appear and had me give them hand jobs while Iruka and Genma control my body.

_I had no idea clones could be used like this...And people call ME a pervert._

The sensations are too much for me. Iruka is so tight and Genma is big and...the clones are keeping me more than occupied with pleasing them .

I can hear them calling my name and each others names. I am humming and moaning my appreciation on Genmas clone.

Then Iruka's one clone takes a handful of my hair and guides my mouth off of the Genma clone and on to him. As I take the Iruka clone in my mouth and begin sucking and licking on him .

Meanwhile I hear the other clone telling me how good I look sucking him off.

The Genma clone gets tired of his hand job and has me sucking and licking on BOTH him and the Iruka clone.

I am sucking and licking on them at a furious pace as my excitement has just been increased by my actions.

Both clones now have their hands in my hair and are yelling my name as I continue to keep them both in my mouth. I can hear the other Iruka clone commanding me to make them cum all over my face all the while he is jerking himself off.

That suggestion sends us over the edge.

I am so damn desperate right now that I can't stand it. To hear both Iruka and Genma calling out my name and to feel them grab hold of my waist tight enough to leave bruises

Suddenly I feel Genmas' clone vanish in a puff of smoke followed by Irukas two clones.

I throw back my head and scream my orgasm as I coat Irukas insides with my cum. I am trembling and begging both Iruka and Genma for more of this feeling that I can't name.

I can feel Genma as he also fills me with his seed as he pulls me up against him and bites me on my unmarked shoulder drawing blood.

" You are mine Kakashi" Genma snarles in my ear.

Iruka screams my name as his passion covers my chest as he pumps himself on me.

"Mmmm my that was intense" I hear Iruka say as he wipes his hand up and down my chest smearing his essence on me.

All I can do is nod an agreement as I pass out.

I wake up to find myself in bed with Genma and Iruka as I hear Naruto... no wait or is that Kyuubi ?

Demanding an explanation as to why I am in their bed covered in their scent?

" He is my mate... and both of your scents are covering him !! Why? Why did you betray me?" Kyuubi snarls as he turns to leave I grab him and hold him against me.

" I am sorry I hurt you... I never meant to...honestly Kyuubi what can I do to make it up to you?" I ask turning him to me

He looked at my shoulder and snarls "Which one of you put your mark on my mate?" when he sees Genmas mark on me.

" I did... I told you the other night that there was someone else. Just our tough luck that we are after the same person." Genma replies as he leans against the wall.

I can see the disbelief cross Kyuubi's face.

I reach to pull him closer to me and he pulls away from me viscously and makes a hand sign.

Suddenly all I can see is blackness I can hear his voice ice cold and full of loathing say from a distance.

"I was wrong in choosing you as a mate... I should have chosen someone that can be _**faithful **_. It was a mistake choosing you I can see that now...Now I will now rectify this most grievous error"

_No please...I .._

I feel myself falling as my heart shatters knowing that whatever is to come will only cause me more pain than I could ever dream possible.

Slowly opening my eyes as though waking from a dream I see Naruto standing here telling us something. I just look at him and ask him to repeat it.

_What the hell is he going on about ?_

" I SAID...Itachi is taking us out to Genji's for dinner so you all need to get ready to go !!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he bounces around the room.

Itachi then walks in and tells Naruto that Hayate wants to talk to him. Naruto gives a fast nod and leaves quickly.

Genma gives a snicker as I shake my head.

"Something funny ?" Itachi asks eyeing us.

"Nope ... Kashi has been to Genjis twice already and so has Ruka. This here will be Naruto's and mine second time there today." Genma replies .

"Is the food as good as everyone claims it to be?" Itachi inquires as he leans against

the wall.

"Yeah, I really liked it especially the king roll " I choke when I hear Genma say

that.

Itachi smirks looking at me " I see" Itachi replies as he walks out of the room

I look at Genma and shake my head as I walk out towards my room. Suddenly I feel

Genma hug me from behind whispering "I love you" I turn in his arms and hold him back. " I love you too" I say as I hold him close.

Breaking away from Genma I walk back to my room with him on my heels.

I walk in to my bathroom and start undressing to take a shower. I take off the bandage on my shoulder and look in the mirror and see that it is fully healed. There is no mark or scar nothing to show that I had been marked by Kyuubi. Not only that but the scratches are gone as well.

Once again the sinking feeling is back I am not sure what Kyuubi has in store for me but I am positive that in the end I will be sorrier than I have ever been.

I can hear Genma going through my closet muttering to himself over my lack of civilian clothes.

As I turn on the taps and step in to my shower and I can hear Genma walking back and forth between my dresser and the closet.

Someone knocks on my door then I hear Genma answer the door and let the person in as he then begins to have a conversation about my clothes or lack of clothes.

_Kyuubi called me unfaithful and said that he would rectify his mistake...I wonder what the hell he is going to do. _

After I am done washing and rinsing I step out and dry off I reach down for my old mask and put it on before I walk back in my bedroom .

After my mask is in place I walk in and see Genma, Iruka, Naruto and Sasuke all standing around my bed looking at what few civilian clothes I do own.

" You know... I can dress myself for dinner." I say as I walk to my closet getting ready to get a uniform when Iruka pulls me back and hands me a pair of black jeans and a light weight emerald green sweater clean under garments and a clean mask to go with it.

I can already tell that I am outnumbered and any argument on my part will have them dressing me. So I agree with a nod and take the clothes to the bathroom to get dressed in privacy.

I actually prefer wearing my uniform over civilian clothes. Unless of course it is my sweat pants and t- shirts. Yes, they look lived in but they are broken in and are very comfy.

After I am dressed my hair is combed and teeth brushed I step out of the bathroom and Naruto hands me a patch for my eye. I give him a small smile and take the patch from him as he smiles back at me.

Sasuke informs me that tomorrow we are going clothes shopping. I am ready to argue but Sasuke gives me a feral grin informing me that he will tell Itachi if I refuse.

_Who the hell does he think he is?? Like I really give a damn if he tells that damn brother of his. Itachi puts NO fear in me what so ever and if he challenges me I will __kick his sorry ass around Konoha ! ... I will be damned if some snot nosed gennin is going to order me around. _

Instead of creating a scene I just give a smile back and say " Thank you"

He just nods and leads the way out as Naruto follows him. Genma has a hold of my hand.

Hayate looked at me and smiled " You look nice Kakashi" Hayate commented nodding in approval.

"Thanks you so do you" I say.

"Ready everyone?" I hear Itachi ask as he performs a henge on himself. He leads the way out with Hayate, Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka, Genma, and I follow.

I look around "Naruto where is Lee at ?" I ask

"He is going to meet us at the restaurant with Gai-sensei." Naruto says smiling.

I give a small nod as we walk along listening to the sounds of the village at night.

Once we arrive we are immediately led to...the private room. I shake my head as Naruto and Genma both bust out laughing. This is their second time in this room and my third time in here.

The same waitress sees me come in and immediately brings me an ice tea along with my menu.

Itachi, Sasuke, Iruka Gai, Lee and Hayate look at me as I smile at the waitress.

Once she leaves I drop my mask and drink my tea as I choose from the menu as to what I want for dinner.

Once again I hear chokes and sputters from six people and sighs of how I should lose my mask. I look up and see that the same six that choked are smiling at me now.

Naruto sits there looking at me and when I look at him he smiles at me. I smile back and ask him if he has ordered what he wants for dinner. He nods at me and looks at Genma who is getting his chopsticks ready eyeing me. Gai starts talking about how much he really does like this place as opposed to the other sushi place.

I have to agree the service is indeed much better here than at the other place.

The waitress then brings us our food as Hayate, Lee, Sasuke and Gai are debating the true meaning behind **Dante's Inferno. **While Naruto, Genma, Iruka, Itachi, and I are debating how best to put **The Art of War** to everyday practical use besides just in theory.

Dinner is pleasant and happy with many jokes and conversations.

I can't help but laugh at Naruto's stories of his academy days. I actually do recall a few of the events that he mentions as they were the talk of the mission room.

Many of us wondered how he pulled many of his pranks without actually being caught but only accused.

Dessert is wonderful as Genma, Iruka, Lee and I all have the green tea ice cream ...from the same bowl. I am still not sure how that came about as they each have their own dessert.

But I guess mine tastes better and as I have presumed two scoops doesn't last very long among four people.

We are talking about everything and anything when the waitress comes in and tells us that they are closing and can we please leave.

Itachi pays the bill and gives her a nice size tip.

Walking back to the compound we are still chatting and laughing when an ANBU appears and informs me that the Hokage wants to see me immediately.

The others give me a questioning look as I leave running across roof tops to answer my summoning.

Once inside the tower I go immediately to his office; I knock on the door and hear the muffled "Enter".

I walk in and see him looking very grave as he reads the scroll in front of him.

"Kakashi, I have a very important mission for you and four others of your choosing. This mission is an S-rank and will last for six months. You mission will take place in stone country.

You will leave first thing in the morning" He says as he rolls the scroll and hands it to me.

I take the scroll and I begin scanning the scroll for all the information I will need for picking my team. I realize the best candidates for this mission and voice them.

"Lord Hokage, In regards to my team I will take Genma, Hayate , Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Naruto has been trained by all three of us and I believe him to be more than capable of performing on this mission. Sakura is my best choice in trap setting and strategies" I say while still scanning over the orders.

"Very well...However what concerns me is that Naruto and Sakura are not in the ANBU and this mission is specifically for ANBU." The Hokage replied while lighting his pipe and gazing hard at me.

"Is there anyway that an allowance can be made ?" I ask looking back at him.

" Just this once and when they come back I will grant them the title of jonin and ANBU . Have them report to me immediately for the uniform." He replies with a wave of his hand.

I nod and jutsu to the Haruno household and tell Sakura that she is to see the Hokage immediatly then she is to report back to me at the Uchiha compound.

I then run back to the compound and immediately go in to captain mode. I walk in and see Naruto talking to Hayate.

" Naruto ! You are to see the Hokage then report to me afterwards !" I bark at him.

Naruto jumps and answers promptly "Yes sir !" and runs out the front door.

"Hayate and Genma come to my room in 20 minutes" I command and walk to my room and begin packing and getting my weapons ready.

20 minutes later Genma and Hayate arrive looking a bit put out. I look at them and tell them that we need to wait for Naruto and Sakura.

A few minutes later they come running in looking like children on Christmas morning.

" I have been given an S-rank mission and have been allowed to select my team. You four are it." I say as I get the mission scroll out and hand it to Hayate. "Read the mission and then pass it around" I continue

"This is a six month reconnaissance mission. As you can see it involves Orichimaru which is why I have selected you four as my team. We leave at 0400 so I suggest that you each get packed and ready. Any questions?" I inquire looking hard at them.

All four shake their heads "No" and Hayate, Sakura, and Naruto walk out as Genma stays behind and looks at me.

"Yes?" I ask looking at him.

" I was just wondering what the hell Orichimaru wants with stone country...Guess we will find out in a few days huh?" Genma says as he stands up and gives me a fast kiss before walking to his room to begin packing.

After I finish packing I wander over to Genmas room and walk in to find Iruka laid back on the bed watching Genma double checking his weapons. I walk over to the bed and lay down next to Iruka. I feel him drape his arm around waist and gently squeeze me.

Genma then lays down on the other side of me and gives me and Iruka a fast kiss before telling us good night. I give a slight nod and snuggle in between them.

I fall asleep quickly and begin to have really strange and bizarre dreams. It gets to the point to where I watch my dreams with detached interest as they get stranger and stranger,

The next morning Genma, Hayate, Naruto, Sakura and I leave wearing our ANBU gear. I set a fast pace for us. We run through the trees for almost five hours before we stop for a fast break.

Naruto and Sakura haven't uttered a single complaint and has kept up with the brutal pace I have set.

After a brief break we begin again. I keep this pace until we bed down for the night.

I take the first watch the night is quiet and all I can hear is the sound of my team sleeping. The sounds of crickets chirping and the gurgling stream nearby is very peaceful.

I am sitting in a tree listening to all the sounds of the night when I feel Naruto come up behind me.

"Sensei, it is my turn for watch duty" Naruto whispers

I nod at him and drop down from the tree and walk over to my sleeping bag. After sliding inside it I fall asleep instantly.

When I wake up I look over and see Naruto looking in my direction his head tilted to one side.

As I stand up and put my sleeping bag back in to the summoning scroll I wonder what or who it is he is looking at.

After a fast breakfast we break camp and I set another fast pace. I figure that at this pace we will reach stone country in three days and our destination in a week.

In two weeks we reach our destination in Stone Country and begin our mission.


	17. Kyuubi's wrath

1

See Me as I am

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi and course language **

**Kyuubi POV**

I can't help but laugh at my kit as he battles with his hormones. I know that I should have blocked the memories but if I had I may have made it worst on the both of us when he found out.

As he reaches the training site he is still pissed off and lets his eyes do the talking for him.

Kakashi ignores his anger and continues with the training as though nothing has happened.

They train for hours when Kakashi finally calls for a break and offers lunch or another jutsu. As we all skipped breakfast I urge the kit to choose food.

I am most pleased when he agrees with me and they begin walking to the restaurant. I lay back and half listen to their conversation not really bothering to pay full attention I stretch out for a nice nap.

When I begin to wake up kit is in a bedroom having a hushed conversation about how he is tired of sneaking around. As I begin to sit up I am hit with one of my sleeping jutsus and told to go back to sleep.

As I fall back asleep I distantly hear a memory jutsu being cast.

I wake up as I hear Itachi telling kit that tonight he will treat us all to dinner at the new sushi bar.

I see kit run in to his arms and say "Thanks Tachi you are soooo sweet" As kit pulls away from him I see Itachi give him a small smile.

As we run to tell the others I catch the scent of sex in the air and Kakashis scent is mingled with it.

I can feel my heart being ripped from me because the one I thought of as being the most worthy ...betrayed me.

I take over kits conscienceness and storm in to Genmas room just to find them all snuggling together in the bed.

My fury knows no bounds at this moment...he will pay for this treachery!! I will curse him to the seventh circle of hell LONG before I forgive him for this! No one betrays me and walks away to brag about...no one.

"He is my mate... and both of your scents are covering him !! Why? Why did you betray me?"I demand as I turn to leave Kakashi grabs me from behind and holds me against him.

I feel my fury grow by leaps and bounds as this_** traitor **_holds me to him as though he has done nothing wrong at all ..._the slut how dare he touch me after fucking these two bitches? _

" I am sorry I hurt you... I never meant to...honestly Kyuubi what can I do to make it up to you?" He pleads turning me to face him.

I can feel my eyes narrowing .._.make it up to me...heheheh die screaming you son of a whore that is what you can do..to make it up to me._

I look at his shoulder and snarl "Which one of you put your mark on my mate?"

" I did... I told you the other night that there was someone else. Just our tough luck that we are after the same person." Genma replies as he leans against the wall.

He reaches for me again and I pull away making a seal.

All three of them fall over and I can feel kit fighting to come back.

"I was wrong in choosing you as a mate... I should have chosen someone that can be _**faithful **_. It was a mistake choosing you I can see that now...Now I will now rectify this most grievous error"

I am ready to end all three of their lives when I feel myself get hit with a forced sleep jutsu and I hear a man's voice say "That was a close one Naru... I almost didn't make it here in time what should we do ?"

"Heal the wounds on Kakashi and me and make sure he isn't left alone with me. Cause Kyuubi will KILL him. I haven't ever seen him that mad." Naruto answers as he takes over his body again.

"Well you did say that they were _**supposed**_ to be mates...imagine how pissed I would be if you had willingly had sex with Kakashi." The man says.

"Yeah well I am NOT going to do any memory jutsus let them remember this moment and live in fear of his wrath... that will be punishment enough I think" Kit says as he and the man start healing the mating wounds.

Later that night when I hear that I will be spending the next six months with the traitor and his new mate my rage returns with a vengeance.

I don't care what kit says I will have my revenge ...one way or another.

A/N ... R&R please


	18. You owe me

See me as I am

Chapter 18

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Yaoi hints and course language **

As we leave for Stone country Kakashi has set a brutal pace that Sakura and I are hard put to keep up with. We are pushing ourselves past our normal abilities.

Not once has either of us complained or slowed down . Her and I have to much at stake to do so.

Just knowing that when we get back we can be promoted to jounin rank as well as get positiions in the ANBU; Is encourgement enough to give us the drive to do what we have to in order to keep up.

I have been keeping an eye on Sakura and have seen her sneaking soldier pills when she thinks that no one is looking; Just to make sure that she doesn't fall behind.

If I wasn't so concerned about keeping up I would be asking her for some myself.

After what seems like a month of non stop running Kakashi finally lets us have a small break. I follow Sakuras lead and practically drop where I landed at .

I suddenly feel Sakura take my hand and place something in it. I look into my hand and see almost 10 soldier pills. I look at her and she smirks mouthing 'For just in case'.

I almost choke as I stifle my laughter quickly hiding them in my pocket. I can see Genma and Kakashi looking over at us wondering what I find so funny.

I lean close to Sakura and whisper in her ear 'You read my mind' She blushes slightly and also snickers.

I peek over and see both Genma and Kakashi beginning to glare at her. So just for fun I let Kyuubi have a moments freedom to glare them down.

_Alright Kyuu time to have some fun..._

**Release me and I will have some fun **

_Soon I promise ..just hang in there _

Needless to say they almost piss themselves.

After our break Kakashi sets another brutal pace and now both Sakura and I are popping the pills as we need to. I hate taking pills but I will be damned if I lose this promotion.

I really do not blame Kyuubi nor fault him for wanting revenge. I mean just how damn ironic is it to hear someone claim they love you and then less than 10 hours later they turn right around and stab you in the back.

I have done the only thing I can think of to keep Genma and Kakashi safe... and that is to lock Kyuu up in his cage with chakra enhanced bars. I can NOT let him kill either of them no matter how much they may deserve it .

I know this has to got be worst than the ninth circle of hell for my dearest friend ...trapped in a body constantly seeing, hearing and smelling both Genma and Kakashi for the next six months and knowing that he can NOT leave...no matter what.

No one deserves that kind of torture.

As we stop for the night I chat with Sakura about her new found love ... Rock Lee.

I am shocked I had no idea that she even knew that he existed. Come to find out he approached her last week and told her that he thought that she was an angel and would she please go out with him and she said yes.

I asked her about her undying love for Sasuke and she told me that she had grown tired of being turned down every time she asked him out . She was just tired of constant brooding and hateful ass attitude. She wanted someone to want her as much sh e wanted them.

Made sense to me I am glad that the person she agreed to be with is Lee.. They will make each other very happy.

I tell her good night and walk a short distance away and lay back on my sleeping bag and relax. I can sense Genma slowly walking to me and I hear Hayate telling him to let me rest because I have guard duty in four hours.

I hear Genma curse under his breath as he walks to his sleeping bag and prepares to bed down for the night.

I center myself and go inside the seal and see Kyuubi curled up in a ball inside his cage quietly crying. I slip inside andpull him up in to my arms hold him to me and gently begin kiss his tears away.

"I am so sorry ...Kyuubi ." I whisper as keep giving him small butterfly kisses and stroke his back. Those two are SO going to pay for hurting him like this . Yet, the one that amazed me the most was Kakashi...I am so damn disappointed in him.

"**All I want is a mate... someone to love and love me in return...damn him for lying to me. I was nothing more than a convenient piece of ass for him. He told me what I wanted to hear then used and moved on to his next conquest." **Kyuubi whimpers.

I will have a chat with Hayate and see what ideas he has as to how we can help cheer Kyuubi up and get some revenge on Genma and Kakashi

Next thing I know Hayate is gently shaking me and whispering that it is my turn for watch duty. I give Kyuubi one last kiss and open my eyes.

I get up and jump up in to the tree that Kakashi is in and whisper to him that it is my turn for guard duty.

I can tell that he wants to say something but he can sense Hayate's presence nearby so he jumps down and walks over to his sleeping bag and lays down.

Leaning back I can feel Hayate sit next to me.

"How is Kyuubi doing ?" he whispers.

"Not good he is so damn depressed and angry..." I shake my head. " And I am at a loss as to what I can do to cheer him up. He wants ...hey" I look at Hayate.

Hayate must have been in the same wave length as me because his eyes grow HUGE.

" Oh no I am not killing them for Kyuubi...and there is no way I will become his uke either..." Hayate hastily answered me.

" You owe me...so I am now asking you to honor your debt. I never said 'Be his mate' Kyuubi needs someone that can give him more than I can give him. Besides wouldn't this also be a great payback for those two? Seeing Kyuubi happy with someone else ? Not only that I trust you to do the right thing." I throw in the puppy eye expression.

"Fine...but all the consoling will have to wait until we get to Stone. Damn extortionist." He mutters the last bit as he mock glares at me and hops down and lays down in his sleeping bag to get some much needed rest.

**I don't need a pity fuck I need a mate some that will be willing to spend their lives with me.."** Kyuubi yells at me.

_And how is it that you know that he isn't the one? If he isn't fine then at least you have a friend that can console you in ways that I can't._

**...what ever I am exhausted ... Night Kit.**

_Night Kyuubi_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I watch the sunrise and it never fails to amaze me how each sunrise is different. The colors found in nature are always so breathtaking as they contrast in an amazing blend that always compliment each other.

I listen as all of nature and my team begins to stir and awaken ready to start another day.

I catch a glimpse of Kakashi and notice that he is watching me as I watch the sunrise.

**I love this time of day ...it is almost magical.**

_Yeah this time of day is also my favorite . _

Kyuubi settles back down and I eat a fast breakfast that Sakura made for me. Then we pack up and move out again.

We reach Stone in less than two week and begin our mission.

A/N Any guesses as to who the mystery man in the last chapter was?

Hint: He is still helping Naruto in this chapter as well


	19. Nightmares and second chances

1

See Me as I am 19

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Yaoi and course language**

Kyuubi POV

We have been in stone for almost a month and so far all kit and the others have been doing is separating fact from fiction. Because people say many things weather or not it is true.

Hayate has been working with Sakura and Kakashi during the day and Kit has been working closely with Genma during the night.

Every night they go out and begin searching through abandoned houses, caves, mines, and such. Looking for strange and mysterious men that supposedly kidnap young men and women.

Rumor has it these people are taken to these places and have horrible experiments performed on them. Leaving them either dead or barely alive. And if they have by some chance they have survived they are no longer themselves. They have become 'Dark and Unnatural Creatures'

It had also been mentioned that they act as if they are under some kind of curse or worst are being controlled by a demon or outside influence. Attacking and killing loved ones and friends showing no remorse for their actions.

I hate it when they go through those things I can smell the vermin and snakes that have taken residence in those places. The smells bring back terrible memeories and feelings of greif and guilt that are best buried and left alone.

They have come back home from another fruitless search. After a shower and a fast meal of ramen Kit decides to get some much needed sleep that leaves me to sit back in my cage and keep my senses active while he sleeps... watching over him as only I can.

As I lay back and relax my body and mind I let my senses take over.

I can hear Sakura talking to Kakashi about the information she has gathered from the hospital. I hear them sifting through their notes comparing them to the stories that Hayate has gathered from the previous day.

I hear Hayate in the kitchen making himself something to eat humming a song to himself.

I feel Genma in his room sleeping and tossing around from a nightmare.

Suddenly I feel a presence INSIDE kits mind inside the seal here with me.

I snap my eyes open and see Genma running towards me calling out my name his voice laden with panic and fear.

_What the hell?? How did he get in here ?_

"Kyuubi , Kyuubi come on I have to get you out of here and you have to help me save Naruto !!!" He pants as he begins picking the lock on my cage.

" What in the hell are you going on about you mortal ?" I snarl ready to attack. My head snaps up as I hear a clinking sound of the lock hitting the ground and the squeek of the cage hinges creaking as the door opens.

" Naruto was taken by some guy and he may be experimenting on him so COME ON !!!" He yells at me as he reaches inside and drags me out from the cage.

I allow him to drag me from the chakra cage and pull me along just to find out what the hell is going on. At no point in time should anyone be allowed to enter the seal and be able to do this.

I am positive that some way or another he has dream walked in to Kits mind and my seal.

After being dragged along for what seems like 30 minutes I suddenly find myself entering HIS nightmare.

The land scape has become dark and eerie. There is a thick mist hanging in the air making it very diffucult to see and is stifeling enough to make you lose your breath.

Off in the distance I can hear what sounds like water dripping and the echo of it hitting a hard surface I can also taste the blood and decay in the air.

It is enough to make me want to throw up.

I look around as my senses go in to overdrive attempting to locate someone...anyone in this hellish place.

The only person I sense is Genma which would make sense as this is his nightmare.

All I can sense is his fear and terror under any other circumstances I would be reveling in it.

Suddenly a man appears before us out of the mist I hadn't even sensed him approaching; And begins attacking Genma with every intetion of killing him and ...apologizing profusely for his actions.

Who ever this man is he has made Genma start crying and running away from him as not to fight him.

I can't help but wonder why it is he won't fight back or even attempt to defend himself. The name he screams out catches my attention and answers my question...Raidou.

I blink once and unleash all of my fury on this...Raidou.

How dare he do this to Genma?

Granted I am still upset with both Genma and Kakashi... for betraying my trust. But, not even I would stoop to levels such as this ...and I am a demon.

To play with someone's mind and heart like that is not something I will not tolerate no matter what; No one deserves this kind of mental and emotional anguish.

I attack and rip off Raidous' head nothing happens. His body still keeps attacking. I notice that inside of his skull I find a kunai with a tag attached..I reach inside and rip it out almost immediatly Raidoous' body turns to dust.

I can hear Genma sobbing in misery as I have killed his loved one. I feel lower than dirt for doing this yet on that same token I can not allow Genma to die because I am selfish that way.

The tag is a seal to bring the dead back to life.

Looks like someone has had way too much time on their hands to come up with this.

This isn't just a nightmare it is an omen... a very bad and dangerous one.

I get up and run back to the direction Genma had dragged me from. I run as fast as I can until I can get back to Kits mind and my seal. Getting back seems to take longer than leaving.

I am almost afraid that I may not be able to get back to my seal.

Dear Inari no, I don't want to be stuck inside Genma.

I finally make it back to Kits mind and my seal; Never again will I ever complain about being stuck inside here.

After a few moments I am able to free myself from the seal and take over his body. I jump up from the bed and almost tear the door off the hinges in my haste to open the door. As I run down the hallway I almost knock Kakashi down in my haste to get to Genmas room and wake him up.

I run through the door and jump on top of the bed yelling at the top of my lungs for him to wake up. The racket I make causes him to fall out of bed and makes him search around frantically for a weapon.

"Genma that wasn't a dream you had but a prediction of what we can expect to come." I tell him as I come around the bed and pull him up from the floor.

"Dear Kami no...anything but that. I can't... I won't be able to fight him!!" Genma whispered hoarsely as the blood drains from his face hearing what I have said.

" I will fight him then for you . It will be better that way as I have no ties to him nor do I have any feelings about him." I say as I dust him off and have him sit on the edge of the bed.

Kakashi and the others have come running in to the room to find out why I was screaming at Genma to wake up.

"Kyuubi,... I know that you are still ...upset with Genma but really did you have to wake him up by yelling at him and making him cry?" Hayate asks while glaring at me as he walks over to Genma and holds him.

"I woke him up because he dragged me in to his dream and from what I found out from it. Who I do not know yet has developed a method to bring the dead back to life." I tell them and watch the blood drain from their faces.

"Dear Kami" Sakura says as she shakes her head and runs back to the living room. I can hear her shifting through papers trying to find something

"Then that would explain all of the reports of people acting as though they were possessed. Now all we have to answer is who this person is and how to stop them." Kakashi mutters rubbing his chin .

"When I fought Raidou he had a kunai with a tag stuck inside his skull. I found that ripping his head off had very little effect. However, pulling the kunai out destroyed him." I say as I wave my hand in the air.

" So we may end up fighting a mess of zombies...that's fucking perfect. I had no idea an S-rank mission could end up like this. Having to fight my dead lover of over 10 years." Genma whispers shaking his head.

"Listen Genma...I will be here for you and I will fight by your side. The way this will be played out is that we will all just have to stick together and never go anywhere alone. There is no telling how strong they are or what jutsu we can use against them if any and I am sure that it won't be an easy feat trying to get the kuanai out. " I tell him as I look at each of them .

I can feel kit listening closely to what I am saying.

_What if this person has brought my dead mate and kits back to life ? I know that I would NOT have the heart to fight them let alone kill them. My only hope is that someone will kill them for me. _

I feel a tear leave my eye at the thought of seeing them again...knowing it wouldn't really be them is enough to bring me to my knees. This is the third time in 13 years I felt this vulnerable.

And I hate it.

I feel Kakashi hesitantly wrap his arm around me and hold me close as Genma also gets up and hold s me to him.

"Kyuubi, I am so sorry for hurting you ...please forgive me and give me another chance. I can't promise that I won't ever hurt you or make you mad again. But, I...will do my best to make happy and will do what ever it is that you want. Please reconsider.

I love you and Naruto so much that it hurts. " Kakashi whispers in my ear making me shudder with desire.

**Kyuubi, If you do this just remember who it is that I am with and that his feelings need to be considered. **

_If I take Kakashi the I will take Genma as well. This way there will be no cheating... Not only that but Genma had been my first pick as a mate any way. _

I can hear Kit saying to me with a touch of dread. The only thought that is running through my head is " I AM GONNA HAVE A HAREM !!!!"

**Oh my ...you aren't ...you are !!**

I suddenly bite Kakashi on the neck snarling and then I bite Genma before he can move. I lunge at Hayate and mark him as mine as well.

" You are all MINE" I snap at them and suddenly I find myself on the receiving end as they lunge at me and mark me as theirs.

I can hear Saukura start choking back a laugh as she has heard all that has been said in this room.

" Mmmm and you are OURS so don't even think of running off Kyuu" Genma whispers in my nuzzling me.

"Tonight you are getting your birthday present... Naru" Hayate whispers in my ear making kit and I both shiver with desire. He then turns and drags Kakashi out the door to the living room all the while discussing what needs to be done so we can have a night off.

Genma throws me back on the and snuggles up next to me covering us up and drifts back to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Kyuubi what the hell are we going to do with three lovers ????**

_Actually it would four...remember Iruka-sensei?_

**WHAT ?? **

_Aren't you the one that suggested I give them another chance and forgive them and all that mess ?_

**Yes I am but at no point did I imagine you would start a damn harem !!**

_Kit, this is the only way we are going to survive this mission... believe me on this one. Not only that but we have to get closer than we are now to that Sakura. We will have to become her best friend / brother. Loving each other is what will make us stronger and better than that person and I have a feeling that this person has no clue that love is stronger than hate and anger combined. _

_And please believe me when I tell you that I am talking from experience on this one. _

**So you really don't love them you are just using them.**

_NO!! I do love them each in their own way. I am so much in love with them that if the betray me again ... I will die from the heartbreak... _

**Love is a dangerous thing. **

**A/N Heh lemony goodness will be here soon **


	20. Waking up

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Yaoi and course language **

See me as I am 20

I wake up to find myself wrapped up in Genma's arms and he also has a leg draped over mine. His face is buried in my neck and he seems to no intention of releasing me.

_Damn ...how the hell am I supposed to get away from him? _

I attempt to pull away just to have him tighten his grip on me and mutter incoherently in his sleep.

_The man is like totally possessive in his sleep...eeesh _

I gently rub my nose the top of his head and I can feel him begin to stir awake. He finally opens his eyes and looks at me.

" Naru..." He whispers and then before I know it he is kissing me.

I have never been kissed by anyone but Hayate.

_Oh my Kami...this is nice but..._

I know as Kyuubi has chosen Genma and Kakashi as well as MY Hayate as his mates; That makes them my mates as well.

In a way I feel as if I am cheating in Hayate...but, I also know that it is my body that Kyuubi will be using when he is with them. I know that I had better get used to being with the other two otherwise there will be nothing but heartache for all people involved

I slowly begin to give in to the kiss and just as I do he then gently nips my lower lip making me gasp. Taking advantage of my mouth opening he slides his tongue in and begins exploring my mouth.

_Genmas' flavor is a unique one... wild but pleasant; Unlike Hayate who always tastes like mint and chocolate. _

He pulls me closer to him and deepens the kiss. I moan against his mouth and attempt some fight for dominance already knowing that is a fight I will lose.

_Mmmm he IS a good kisser..not as good as Hayate but.._

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Genma pulls away and begins kissing and licking my neck making me shiver from the pleasure.

"Naruto... I have loved you for so long." I hear him mutter in to my neck as he slides his hand up my t-shirt.

_I wonder how I missed it ?_

Before I can say or do anything Hayate walks in and kisses me deeply and with one hand tosses Genma off me.

_And he wonders why I love him so much._

"Hayate" Genma snarls a warning.

" No love making until tonight ... Dinner is ready anyways. " Hayate says as he scoops me off the bed bridal style and carrying me out of the room.

I almost laugh at the look on Genmas' face and the possessive streak in Hayate. I already know that Hayate will be the one to claim me tonight.

Hayate and I have been together for almost two years and have never done anything beyond kissing.

So, yeah if he hasn't been with me no way in hell will he let the other two.

To say that I am NOT a tad bit apprehensive about tonight would be nothing short of a DAMN lie !! Mind you not just a lie but, a damned one !

I have never done anything like this and just because Kyuubi shared his mating memories of Kakashi doesn't really ease my mind the slightest bit.

As we get to the table I see Sakura looking at me with amusement and ... What is that perverted look in her eyes?

Hayate sits me down in a chair and takes the one next to me. Genma comes stalking in and gives Hayate a heated look as he sits across from.

Sakura nudges me with her knee under the table. I look over at her and see her signaling to me that I had better say something before all hell breaks loose in the dining room.

" Genma...please calm down... I am nervous enough about tonight as it is with out you spilling killing intent all over the place." I tell him and get a shocked look from both Kakashi and Genma.

Hayate gently takes my hand in his and gently squeezes it.

**Kit, No one is going to force you in to anything... I promise. **

_I know it's just ... this is a once in a life time thing. Once you lose it that's it there is no getting it back...ever._

" I am sorry ... forgive me...please?" Genma asks looking like a kicked puppy.

" I forgive you Genma." I answer and I begin attacking my food while the others join me.

A/N: Sorry for the lateness I have been sick and dealing with many RL issues here lately. I will add more later...I promise


	21. Narutos' champion

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: Yaoi and course language **

See Me as I am 21

As I attempted to focus on my dinner I could feel Sakura next to me tapping out a code on my leg. Saying that everything would be alright and if ANY of them attempted to force me in to having sex SHE would personally castrate them herself.

**Kit, You do realize that she isn't the only one here that is protective of you...right?**

_Yes, I know...but it feels so good knowing that she cares about me._

I can't help but snicker quietly at how protective she is of me. I am glad that we are close friends now.

I remember that not even four months ago she wouldn't even give me the time of day.

It is amazing at how far we have come and how much we have matured.

I just finish eating when Sakura asks me if I will please go to the market and pick up a gallon of ice cream. I agree and she hands me the money and tell me to please hurry back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura POV

I sit here and I watch how nervous Naruto is and I hate seeing him this way.

Over the last four months I have realized just how much Naruto means to me. As they say you don't know what you got till it's gone.

I lost a very good friend and a little brother; However, fate was kind enough to give me a second chance and I am damn well going to make sure that this time he knows what he means to me.

I know that he cares for all of them but I also know that he is a virgin and his first time should be special.

I decide to make sure that it will be special and also make sure that these three know that if they attempt to force him there will be hell to pay.

I send him off to the store for some ice cream and as he leaves I call the three in to the kitchen where I have three bunshins hiding armed with kuanai.

As the three jounins step in to the kitchen my bunshins slam them in to the counter and before they can fight back they all find a kuanai gently piercing their masculinity.

I can feel the glares and killing intent I ignore it and hop on the counter across from them and sit down.

" I wanted to make you three understand something...four months ago I was a fool and lost a damn good friend and a brother. I was blinded by my fan girl ways. Since then fate has brought us together again and this go round I am going to protect him." I can see Kakashi getting ready to say something and I hold up my hand and silence him.

" Let me finish...You three say that you love him and care for well guess what? So do I. And if I find out that you three have forced him in to being with you or have abused him in any way... I will take away your reasons for being called men... GOT IT???" I yell the last bit as my bunshins slightly move the kuanai to get the point across.

I watch with satisfaction as the get paler and begin nodding their heads.

"Good now we can all still be one big happy family !" I smile and disperse my bunshins and walk out as they pull themselves together.

Naruto walks back in to the house five minutes later with the ice cream and I have him walk in to the kitchen with me.

While the other three have went back to the table muttering under their breathes and shooting me dirty looks.

"Naruto, Listen if they EVER harm you or force you in to something that you don't want. Or if they cheat on you I want you to tell me alright?" I ask as I look in to his eyes.

He blushes faintly and whispers my name and gives me a hug.

" I promise Sakura-chan.." He whispers.

"Yosh! Now lets have ice cream and try and have a good evening ne?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto POV

I am almost ready to cry when she tells me that she wants me to tell her if the guys ever hurt me or betray me.

**I honestly wonder what has brought about this protective streak in her. I pity anyone foolish enough to cross her path and harm her loved ones'. **

_I dunno...I think that's awesome though and I love the idea of her being my sister. Heh just think of all the fun we could have !_

I can remember when I was younger and sitting in the park and watching the other kids play and how their older siblings would tell them that. After all these years I now have an older sister with a split personality that will kill them if they ever hurt me.

Granted Kyuubi will beat her to it but the significance behind it...wow.

I feel so happy knowing that I have a sister.

I sit at the table and wait for her to come out with the ice cream and I hear Genma and Kakashi muttering to each other about PMSing females with kuanai and I almost fall out of my chair laughing.

**What the hell did she do to them ???**

_I have no clue but it must have been damn good though...sorry I missed it._

" Naru...can I please be with you first tonight?" Hayate whispers as he takes my hand.

I can feel my face start to burn and I nod yes to him . I look over and see Genma and Kakashi looking at me.

"Naruto-kun..." Genma whispers giving me a pleading look.

" I will be with you two as well but,... I want my first time to be with Hayate... I have been with him for two years and the most we have ever done is kiss." I am hoping that they will understand.

" That's fine... all I want is for you to be happy." Genma says as he smiles at me.

Sakura comes out with the ice cream on a tray and begins serving it giving the guys a sickening sweet smile.

I bow my head down and quietly begin eating my ice cream making sure I don't give myself brain freeze.

When I glance up I see that Hayate, Genma and Kakashi are sending Sakura nasty looks and she just smiles back at them.

" Oi, Sakura-chan what did you to them ?" I whisper

" I just made sure that they understand the consequences if they ever harmed you." She whispered back and smiled at me.

"Thank you" I tell her as I finish my ice cream and stand up from the table.

As I begin to get my dish she just waves me away telling me that Genma, Kakashi and her will take care of the dishes.

**Mwahahaha nothing like being volunteered ...**

_Yeah and I can just feel the LOVE in the air...NOT!! Hehehehehe_

As I push my chair in I can feel Hayate's eyes on me as I walk to the hallway and look behind me I give him a small smile as I begin walking down the hallway to his bedroom.

A/N: I made Sakura a bit OOC . I feel that she really does view him as a little brother and would more than likely go on a murdering rampage if someone did try to harm him.

pocky and cookies to all who review. lemons in the next chapter


	22. Sakura's secret

**Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo**

**Warning: course language **

See me as I am 22

As Hayate follows Naruto in to the hall way I follow Kakashi and Genma in to the kitchen. I can't help but remember all that Naruto had told me about Kakashi cheating on Kyuubi.

That had left me with quit a few questions...not to mention that I know Genma has been 'friends' with Iruka-sensei for a couple of years now. I seem to have a lot of questions but very few answers. All that I can come up with is that those two are up to no damn good .

But, that also leaves me wondering what the hell Kyuubi is up too... After all just too suddenly forgive the two people that had betrayed him and make them his mates after a betrayal like that.

I shake my head as I mentally run in circles..look underneath the underneath. There is a lot of underneath here and I really do not care for any of it. Because non of it adds up and what does promises nothing short of a blood bath later.

Fuck it ... I am getting my answers; I quickly cast a silence barrier and look at both of the men and crack my knuckles.

" At first I wasn't going to say anything...but what the hell are you two playing at ?? Genma I know damn good and well that you and Iruka-sensei have been sleeping together for a while now. Kakshi-sensei I know that Kyuubi made you his mate and later that same day you...FUCKED Genma and Iruka-sensei. Not just that but before you realized how strong Naruto was you didn't see him as anything more than your student...so what I want to know is how you both can stand there and look me in the eye and say that you are both in love with him!!."

My vision has a pink tinge to it and I already can tell all it will take is for one of them to say the wrong thing and I will snap. They will kill me because I will do my damndest to kill them,

I can see them narrowing their eyes and I can feel the killing intent start to roll off of them . Yeah, I know that I have pushed my luck but, I want answers. I can't just let well enough alone on this... call me a nosey bitch. Somehow, I just can't back down I will NOT sit back and watch Naruto and Kyuubi get hurt by these two.

" All of that is NONE of your damn business" Genma snarls at me .

"Yes, it is my DAMN business.. I will NOT just sit back and watch the two of you hurt them AGAIN !! If I didn't care I would just let the two of you do as you damn well please." I can feel tears of rage streaming down my face as I clench and unclench my fists that is how enraged I am.

"Sakura...we do love him. I ...can not begin to explain my actions and I have no intention of doing so . However, Genma and I are both in love with Naruto and my feelings for Kyuubi are mixed as I have not really had the opportunity to spend anytime with him. I am positive that I can love him as much as I love Naruto." Kakashi answers while looking me in the eye.

" I have no intentions of explaining a damn thing .." Genma began when Kakashi held up his hand.

"Genma... can't you see what she is feeling? The need to keep him and Kyuubi safe. You push her she WILL attack you." At that Genma closes his eyes and gave a short sigh.

"Fine... Here is the truth I am in love with four almost five people. Do NOT give me that look!! Sounds crazy I know but, I am. After Raidou died I never thought that I would love again." Genma takes a deep breath and continues on.

" After Naruto took me to his home after finding me in the cemetery; That was when I started falling for Hayate. However, He was involved with some ANBU chic at the time . So, Iruka caught my eye... well you know about that. Then when I started teaching Naruto I fell.. HARD for him. However, he was at the time what I call Ibiki bait.. Touch and you get tortured by Ibiki for being a pedophile." I notice that both Kakashi and Genma cringe at the thought of Ibiki.

I gave a small nod and Genma continues.

"Seeing as how I was already in love with Iruka he and I planned on making Naruto our third. Then along came Kakashi... well you know all that happened from there." Genma gave me a sad smile and looks down at the counter top.

Sweet Kami, how in the hell can someone be on love with so many people and yet... I can see the sincerity in his eyes. He is and they both mean every word of what they are saying.

I give a deep sigh and lean back against my counter and look at them. I can feel my anger fade away as if it was nothing more than a wisp of smoke.

" I am not even going to pretend that I understand both of your feelings because I don't. My next concern and it should also be the concern of the two of you as well; Is this... doesn't seem odd that Kyuubi has forgiven the both of you rather suddenly?" As I ask them this both their heads snap up and look at me.

"Yes, it does. I am sure that he has his reasons and I am more than willing to wait for him to explain them to me." Genma whispers.

"I ..." I mutter looking down as I feel a faint blush cross my face.

" Sakura we understand and we also know that if we harm either of them you will make us pay dearly." Kakashi replies calmly looking at me.

I feel bad for accusing them earlier...But , really what else would someone think of with all of that evidence in front of them? I feel like a small child trying to play a grown up. All I want to do is protect my friend nothing more.

My bad ass attitude is just a front for my insecurities. I am so damn weak.

I dispel the jutsu and run from the kitchen. I need to be alone so I don't break down in front of them. I can hear Kakashi call for me but I ignore him as I run out the front door and hide in a tree near the house.

I give in to my tears and once again my anger rises. I hate being this weak what good am I if I don't have the strength to go along with my knowledge ? No matter how hard I train I really do NOT see any type of improvement in my speed or strength.

How in Kami's name will be able to help defeat this unknown enemy if I can't get stronger. All this has built up over the time we have been together on this mission. Though not lack of trying... When I am not gathering information I train till I drop. Still I am weak ... I hate myself being this weak and if the others knew what I did to myself .

I pull out my kuanai and look at it. I hate this but, ... I also love it. The bittersweet control. This is the one thing that I have control over. this strength is like a drug and I am hooked.

Suddenly I feel someone grab my wrist and hold the blade away from me.

"Tell me what the HELL do YOU think you are DOING??" Genma hisses at me.

I look away and refuse to answer.

Suddenly I find myself back in the kitchen with him holding my wrist and fury in his eyes.

"Kakashi... you were right she is a cutter and I caught her before she could hurt herself."

I can just hear the disappointment and pain in his voice. I have a flash back of my father being so disappointed that he had a daughter instead of a son.

I feel the room begin to spin as I fall in to blackness.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I was doing some research to improve my stories. Also I will be doing Hayate and Naruto maybe next chapter .

Review and get cookies and plushies


	23. The Nighmare known as memories

****

Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimo

Warning: course language

See me as I am 23

This was betad by Yaoirocks

Thank you

The dreams came in a tsunami of visions. All were terrible and all involved my father claiming his disappointment in me.

His disappointment in having a daughter instead of a son. For years I had tried to please him even going after Uchiha Sasuke. Hoping against hope that if I won Sasuke's heart I may actually win my fathers approval.

No matter what I have done nothing has ever been good enough. Nothing was ever good enough in his eyes.

I had once come in first place during a school competition. It had been an all school tai-jutsu match. Even that did not even impress him... in his eyes there was still room for me to do better.

He told me afterwards in front of my school, classmates and teachers that a blind monkey could have accomplished what I had.

I cried so hard when we had gotten home. How could he have been so cruel as to say that to me in front of everyone? Did he not understand all the time and effort I had put in to my training so that I could win?

I cried more when he back handed me and told me to grow a back bone. He had also told me that shinobi do NOT cry and the at the rate I was going I would never become one.

I hate him. He has no idea of all that I have been through. Kunoichi are trained form the age of 5 about sex and pleasuring both men and women. At the age of nine we are told we MUST lose our virginities. That way we can begin to put in practice all that we have learned.

I took my own virginity; that was not a gift I would ever give to anyone. There was no one that I liked or even loved enough to give that to. I cried that night in addition to getting drunk and cutting myself.

My father had not even noticed the change in me. All he cared about was his phantom son of his that does not exist.

Words cannot describe my hatred for that damn phantom shadow I live in.

When we had went to Wave country I was so mad and distraught that neither Haku nor Zabuza spared me a glance or even a thought. In fact, neither of them even thought me worthy of killing. They had not even considered me worthy of notice.

Their only concern had been Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke and Naruto. I was the one who mastered that tree climbing exercises on the first day. I was the one who had been there all that week at the bridge... not those two.

I felt such a white hot anger at them all. What the hell made them so damn special? What they have a dick and I don't?

I am so much better than they are why is it no one notices?

Big damn deal. For years I have down played my abilities...all so that Sasuke would not feel inferior.

I hate him... there I said it. I hate Uchiha Sasuke and all that he stands for. His name makes me see red. His snotty arrogant voice makes me want to rip his fucking throat out. I hope his life is as miserable if not more so than mine. I wish him the most painful of deaths.

I want to see that teme writhe in agony!

Again more dreams come and again my father is asking me why I can not be more like Sasuke. Why is it I can not do something as simple as lure him in to my bed and heart?

I dream of me crying and telling my him how much I dislike Sasuke and my father back handing me and telling me to be the little slut he knows I really am. He told me he knew what all Kunoichi are nothing more than concubines and whores... and get Uchiha Sasuke in my bed.

That was when I began cutting... I was ten years old and all I wanted in the world was for my father to notice me and love me.

That never happened all I ever received was put downs and contempt for being a female.

I began hating my body and binding down my chest.

When all the girls were excited about their cycles and having parties and dinners to celebrate. I was slicing myself when I had started mine and crying bitter tears over the unfairness of having been born a woman.

In my short life I have cried more than anyone in this Kami forsaken village.

I had saved a kunai back for my cutting rituals. I had begun cutting myself on a daily basis. No one had even noticed. I had started studying harder and harder. All in hopes that man I called father would notice me.

All the recognition I received was from Ino...and not a bit of it was nice. Oh it had started off as being nice… somewhat. But, a few years later she wanted Sasuke as a status symbol and I wanted him dead like the rest of his damned clan.

Oh how I loathed pretending to care about him. Trying day after day to make myself believe the lie that he was the center of my universe. I hated him then and I hate him even more now.

I am half awake and can hear Genma and Kakashi talking in low voices near me. Wondering how long I have been cutting myself and weather or not I should be put on suicide watch.

I want to laugh.

I really find it hard to believe anyone would notice me missing. After all not many have even bothered to spare me a glance let alone a thought.

I am Haruno Sakura the pink haired slut of Konoha.

Not worthy of notice or anything.

A/N: Sorry for so long in updating unfortunataly my muse has been MIA and I have had many rl issues going on.


	24. Your not alone

I do not own Naruto or any of the charas…..

I just lay there in bed and sigh. I am at sick of my life and wish for nothing more than death. I can feel someone placing a cool rag across my forehead soft whispers of how everything will be alright. I know the voice ….it's Genma. I really don't understand why he is pretending to care. I open my eyes and look up at him. His eyes are full of concern and worry. I look away as I feel my heart constrict. I can't cry because, if I do I will never stop. Once again the feelings of self loathing come over me and I want nothing more than to be alone so I can cut myself and release the pain in my heart. What a cruel cycle it is….I cut myself to ease the pain; Then later I feel guilty for what I have done to myself. I then punish myself for what I have done. It is never ending the only way to finally end all of this is to die. I am not afraid of death, in fact I long for it. I want nothing more than to fall in to the black abyss. I know that at the moment I can do nothing more than lay here and suffer. Because they will not leave me alone. I have now been put on suicide watch. Kakashi-sensei and Genma do not trust me to be alone. I give a mental laugh as I realize that they are a bit more perceptive than I had given them credit for. I hear Kakshi-sensei come in to the room and ask Genma if I am awake yet and he tells him that I am. He comes over and sits on the edge of the bed and looks at me. I look over at him and say nothing. After all it's really none of his damn business what I do…well I am property of the Hokage. Once again I give a defeated sigh. I once again feel anger well up in me as self loathing rears its' ugly head. Property that's all I am . Just a tool to be used…. A whore. I look away as I feel tears come to my eyes. ~Kakashi POV ~I look at her and see the deep sadness then suddenly I see an almost hatred as she quickly looks away. I wonder what is going on inside of her head. She needs help and fast. None of us here are trained for that. I can see that she is breaking. A broken ninja is never a good thing to many things can happen. The last time I saw someone snap they murdered ten people before the ANBU was able to stop them. I do not want to see the same thing happen to my student. I know how smart she is and I think I have seen a small bit of her power. She is a lot stronger than she lets on and it upsets me that she is downplaying it. I turn her to face me again and I see desperation in her eyes. I feel my heart constrict as I see a small part of her true self. I need to help her …. But I don't know how. After all how does one fix a person? I try to start a conversation with her but all of her answers are either yes, no or I am fine. I hate it when people lie to me and told her so. I see a spark of almost hatred in her eyes as she tells me to mind my own damn business. Ok…now I am angry and I tell her so just to have her turn her head and ignore me. I play hard ball and inform her that I am her team leader and if she doesn't straighten up the deal is off and she can go back to being a gennin. After all the Hokage has no use for people that don't follow orders. That being said she starts to sob and it is the sound of someone that has been broken. Genma takes her in to his arms and holds her letting her cry herself out. I watch them and give a small sigh. What the hell is going on in her mind? What is the cause of this? After a moment she begins to talk quietly she tells us everything and I feel a rage build up in me for her father. That bastard will pay for all that he has done to her. I can see how strong she is and smart. This girl is not a whore or some want to be ninja. She is the real deal. I can not understand how a parent could ever treat their child like that. Hn…when we get back I do believe Haruno-san and I will be having a nice chat… he may need medical treatment afterwards though. Genma lays her back down on the bed as she cried herself to sleep. We look at each other and he gives a deep sigh as his eyes harden and his senbon starts to dance around. " I am going to kill that man" he whispered and I gave a small nod of agreement. "What kind of parent would be so cruel as to do all that to their child.?" he demands and I give a small shrug. After all I have no children but, if I did I certainly would be supportive not an asshole constantly dragging them down. "Well after we finish our mission here lets go and pay him a visit." I answer and give a small smile. He gives a small nod as we settle down for the night to make sure she doesn't kill herself. I hate seeing my student in pain…..


End file.
